Naruto: Vampire Kitsune
by Regina Alba Blossom
Summary: La desaparición del Hijo del Yondaime Hokage de los cuneros del Hospital de Konoha deja a toda una aldea conmocionada. Un experimento cruel en un Neonato da paso al renacimiento de una de las figuras mas poderosas del Mundo Demoniaco. Alucard esta de regreso ansioso por cumplir su destino. Sera que el nuevo Nosferatu regresara al mundo de los vivos como el nuevo Rey No-Vivo! NH
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Hellsing y sus elementos pertenecen a Kõta Hirano. _

_Advertencia: +18 por contener escenas subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción._

**Prologo**

Era una noche oscura en Konoha, apenas iluminada por la luna llena cuyo color pareciera que se hubiera teñido con sangre, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire ya que solo hacía un par de horas ocurrió una de las peores tragedias en la aldea de Konoha, el legendario Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, Yondaime Hokage había muerto y no en una guerra con otra aldea enemiga, murió sellando al Kyuubi en su hijo recién nacido Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, pero con él también estaba muriendo la madre del infante, Kushina Uzumaki, en la cara de ella se podía ver rastros de lágrimas, su cuerpo aun rodeaba a su recién nacido quien lloraba desconsolado, el cuerpo del fallecido Namikaze estaba unos metros detrás de su hijo y de su esposa.

Ese fue el escenario que encontró Hiruzen junto a un sequito de ANBU, quien había presenciado desde la distancia todo el ritual que llevo a tan trágico final de la pequeña familia.

-Kushina.. por Kami.. –había lamentado el anciano Sandaime, con pesar veía una sutil sonrisa en su sucesor. Kushina no despegaba su mirada en su pequeño rubio con marcas en sus mejillas.

-cui-da-a d-de Naruto.. ttebane.. –expiro la joven madre, con una mirada perdida exhalo su último aliento y el llanto sin consuelo del pequeño quien perdió en cuestión de horas a sus dos padres y dentro suyo un gran fardo.

Hiruzen cargo al niño y con voz de mando ordeno resguardar los cuerpos del matrimonio Namikaze-Uzumaki para protegerlos de cualquier eventualidad.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, el Sandaime llevo al niño hasta el Hospital, donde los médicos y enfermeras estaban trabajando arduamente por los heridos dejados en el ataque sorpresivo del kitsune monstruoso.

Al instante una iryonin se acercó al notar el pequeño bulto chillón en los brazos del Sandaime.

-rápido, tiene solo unas horas de haber nacido.. –había dicho el anciano Sarutobi, a lo que la mujer con rapidez empezó a verificar los signos vitales al tiempo que evocaba un código de emergencia.

Pero el servicio era un caos de lamentos y llantos, y el peso de una aldea acéfala por la pérdida del Yondaime estaba incrementando el dolor de cabeza del Sandaime Hokage, quien ni siquiera pudo dar un suspiro al recibir de un Anbu un pergamino con más noticias funestas.

Con mucha entereza apenas se pudo mantener de pie al saberse viudo. Su amada Biwako había muerto durante el alumbramiento de Kushina, algo muy malo debió haber pasado. La información del parto de la Jinchuriki del Kyuubi había sido comprometido!

Ni siquiera había dado un paso cuando ya noto la llegada de sus colegas del Consejo de Ancianos, Koharu y Homura, ambos con sus trajes de combate.

Un suspiro pesaroso abandono sus labios, debía apresurarse y asegurar el futuro del legado del Yondaime, estaba seguro que el pequeño ya estaba siendo atendido por el cuerpo médico del Hospital.

Craso error que por el resto de su vida siempre lo lamentara no haber verificado con mas atención.

-Que patético Minato, no puedo creer que perdí el puesto de Hokage contra ti -se escuchó una voz tétrica desde la oscuridad, el portador de la voz camino hacia donde descansaba el pequeño rubio, ajeno a las intenciones del intruso, cuyo rostro blanquecino y su cabellera oscura le daban un aire maquiavélico, con suavidad se acercó, lentamente acaricio su mejilla con marcas de bigotes.

-No sé qué le viste a ese tonto de Minato pero ahora estas pagando tu desprecio hacia mí, Kushina.. a mi lado esto no hubiera pasado -dijo Orochimaru con voz malévola pero con algo de dolor reprimido, retirando a Naruto del cunero -Y ahora tu hijo pagara y sentirá todo mi odio -dijo el moreno con rostro viperino soltando una risa malvada y siniestra, rápidamente Orochimaru huyo de la escena con el pequeño rubio en sus brazos.

Todo eso sin ser visto por ninguna enfermera o médico de guardia.

El llamado Sannin de las serpientes no tardó mucho en llegar a la escotilla que lo llevaría a la seguridad de su refugio escondido debajo de uno de los clanes principales de Konoha: el Clan Hyuuga, después de todo que posibilidades había de que fuera encontrado en ese lugar, los Hyuuga estaban tan confiados en su doujutsu que subestimaban la idea de una guarida debajo de su mansión, con paso seguro Orochimaru entro a su laboratorio donde tenía ya varios especímenes listos para ser usados en sus crueles experimentos.

-Ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué debo hacer contigo? -pondero Orochimaru en voz baja, sus ojos se veían sombríos, llenos de ira y enojo -Lo primero sería conservarte en uno de mis tubos experimentales -menciono de forma abrupta, sosteniendo al pequeño Jinchūriki, lo llevo hacia uno de sus tubos experimentales que estaban rebosantes de un líquido extraño, que dejaba al sujeto de prueba en un estado inconsciente pero su cuerpo evolucionaba de forma acelerada, dentro del tubo el usuario no pasaba hambre, sed o cansancio, el mismo líquido que era administrado por unas máquinas que lo mantendrían vivo -Cuando crezcas te utilizare como mi arma, destruirás a Konoha y a todo lo que tu padre y madre amaron –Orochimaru sonreía con esa sonrisa perturbadora que nunca abandonaba su cara ni un segundo.

Mientras el pálido Sannin continuaba haciendo los ajustes necesarios para mantener estable a su nuevo espécimen, en la superficie nadie en Konoha aún no se percataban de la desaparición del Legado del Yondaime. Excepto dos mujeres.

Con su vientre hinchado de casi 8 meses de gestación, la matriarca Hyuuga caminaba desesperada por los pasillos del hospital, con su fiel sirvienta Natsu lloriqueando que sería severamente castigada por el Líder de su clan.

Apenas giro en un pasillo, la mujer de ojos de luna escaneo la habitación de los cuneros en búsqueda del retoño de su mejor amiga pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño al no encontrar cualquier niño de cabellera roja o rubia entre los pequeños. Hasta que noto un cunero aparentemente vacío pero que pareciera que fuera ocupado no hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Con una fuerza sin igual agarro el brazo de una enfermera que recién salía de los cuneros.

-dime donde han llevado al hijo del Yondaime..? –cuestiono la mujer activando su Byakugan dándole una apariencia siniestra a la matriarca haciendo que la pobre profesional de blanco apenas pudiera contener un chillido de terror.

-n-n-no se de quien..?

-NO ME VENGAS CON MENTIRAS! ME HE ENTERADO QUE EL HIJO DEL YONDAIME HOKAGE FUE DEJADO POR EL ANCIANO SANDAIME SARUTOBI AQUÍ A SALVO Y NO LO VEO! Y TENGO MI BYAKUGAN ACTIVO! DONDE ESTA EL HIJO DEL YONDAIME!

El escándalo de la matriarca del clan Hyuuga estaba haciendo efecto, pronto su esposo con varios rasguños apareció con el semblante estoico hecho añicos por la gran ansiedad al haber recibido noticias que su amada y gentil esposa estaba en el hospital. Pero al ver el gran alboroto que estaba armando la mujer aterrorizando a todos con su Byakugan activo había hecho que el patriarca diera unos pasos atrás por acto reflejo como de huida.

Apenas la mujer poso su mirada tenebrosa en los aterrorizados de su amado esposo, pareciera que toda la aura de shinigami se desvaneciera, dejando finalmente la hormonal mujer con grandes ojos llorones.

-ha desaparecido sniff sniff.. –fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de estallar en un llanto desgarrador, logrando que los presentes no pudieran evitar gruesas gotas de sudor bajando por sus nucas.

Hiashi solo pudo hacer lo que un devoto marido podría hacer, consolar a su muy embarazada mujer mientras ordenaba a uno de sus escoltas que fuera a buscar al Hokage de turno.

En pocas horas se esparció el rumor de la desaparición del pequeño hijo recién nacido del Yondaime, y las teorías conspirativas no habían tardado en aparecer.

Desde que el pequeño, huérfano por la muerte heroica de su padre, desapareció por obra divina, hasta que enemigos del Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha lograron infiltrarse y robar al niño de los cuneros; no faltó quien acusara al mismísimo Halcón de Guerra, conocido por llevar a infantes huérfanos a su facción de RAIZ para convertir al niño en arma de Konoha. En ningún momento salió a relucir que el niño era el nuevo contenedor del Kyuubi, todos los del Consejo de Konoha estaban preocupados por el destino del hijo de su gran héroe Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, quien perdió la vida junto a su amada esposa y ultima heredera de Uzushio.

Hiruzen apenas podía pensar por el gran alboroto de los líderes de clanes exigiendo respuestas sobre la desaparición del niño. Sentía principalmente la mirada afilada de Inu, quien parecía a punto de asesinar a todos. Hasta que las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par con la entrada triunfal de un furibundo Sannin de los Sapos, seguido de una mujer que había jurado nunca más pisar Konoha.

-HIRUZEN –SENSEI MAS VALE QUE TENGAS RESPUESTAS –aulló Jiraiya con toda su aura asesina, logrando calmar a todos los presentes mientras Tsunade mantenía sus brazos cruzados en un silencio mortal.

-Jiraiya.. Tsunade.. c-c-como..?

-Minato me envió a Gerotora.. –fueron las palabras cripticas del albino, haciendo que Hiruzen asintiera en conocimiento, dicho sapo era el encargado de la llave del sello de 8 Trigramas que se usó en el pequeño Naruto para convertirse en el nuevo Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

-y tú.. Tsunade..?

-Kushina.. –fue todo lo que dijo la mujer.

Pero lo que iba a decir se quedó en el olvido cuando irrumpieron una vez más, esta vez la matriarca Hyuuga estaba acompañada de la matriarca Uchiha.

-Hanamei! –se sobresaltó Hiashi creyendo que su amada esposa le había obedecido y quedado en su hogar a reposar después del escándalo que había armado en el Hospital.

Ni siquiera dijeron algo cuando detrás de ambas mujeres apareció el Líder del Clan Uchiha, Fugaku.

-MIKOTO! Pero qué..? –se congelo el hombre al notar la reunión del consejo, frunciendo el ceño al no haber sido convocado.

-si no encuentran al pequeño hijo de Minato y Kushina en los próximos 10 años.. –empezó diciendo la mujer embarazada, el tono tenebroso hizo que todos apenas reprimieran un temblor involuntario –el Clan Hyuuga abandonara Konoha..

La perplejidad de los presentes no era nada comparado ante el asentimiento de Tsunade y Jiraiya. Mikoto se adelantó un paso.

-el Clan Uchiha también secunda las palabras de la matriarca Hyuuga.. en caso que el niño no aparece dentro de los próximos 10 años.. todo el clan Uchiha abandonara Konoha junto de los Hyuuga.

Ambos líderes estaban paralizados por las declaraciones de sus esposas. Jiraiya se puso al lado de la ojiluna y apoyo una mano en su hombro.

-Si mi AHIJADO, hijo de Minato Namikaze no aparece dentro de los próximos 10 años, abdicare mi título de Sannin de Konoha y abandonare la RED DE ESPIONAJE!

Cuando iban a empezar a reclamar Hiruzen y Danzõ de estas declaraciones absurdas, Fugaku se puso al lado de su esposa.

-respaldo sus palabras, cualquier atentado contra nuestro clan, incluso contra mi mujer o nuestros hijos, todo el Clan Uchiha abandonara Konoha.. por lo que deben encontrar al hijo de Minato..

Tsunade silenciosamente se puso detrás de ambas mujeres.

-concuerdo con mis pupilas.. ambas fueron compañeras de la última heredera de Uzushio, Uzumaki Kushina quien fue también alumna mía.. por eso las acompañare con sus palabras.

Todos giraron hacia Hiashi quien sonreía tenuemente por el gran despliegue de autoridad de su esposa, y con un leve asentimiento, le hizo saber a la matriarca que era respaldada por su marido.

El Halcón de Guerra estaba lívido al ver como dos grandes y nobles clanes decidieron unirse en una causa común. Admitía que también estaba preocupado por el destino del hijo del Yondaime, pero al punto que dos clanes dieran un ultimátum era inaudito.

-en caso que haya algún atentado contra mi esposa, mi clan o que el niño no aparece dentro de 10 años.. el Clan Hyuuga dejara Konoha.. –y así como una sentencia de muerte, los líderes de clanes y representantes civiles sentían que perdieron una batalla.

Ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en la superficie. En lo más profundo de la mente del pequeño rubio ojiazul se encontraba algo escondido, algo más antiguo que el mismo Kyuubi, más peligroso y más sanguinario, nadie lo sabía, ni el mismo Yondaime tenía idea pero Kushina tenía un legado bastante peculiar.

Hace siglos, antes mismo de la aparición del llamado Rikudou Sennin, existió un hombre poderoso, belicoso y formidable, nunca fue derrotado en el campo de batalla, hasta que fue traicionado por los suyos y negándose a la muerte decidió prolongar su vida bebiendo la sangre de sus enemigos a cambio de su misma humanidad, aquellos que sobrevivieron lo bautizaron como: Nosferatu, un ser sobrenatural que era el dueño de la oscuridad, un ser demasiado poderoso que podía destruir lo que quisiera sin siquiera intentarlo, el vampiro respondía a varios nombres, en vida como Vlad Tepes o Vlad el empalador, cuando reinaba en la oscuridad como Conde Drácula, pero en sus últimos días como siervo de los Uzumaki, Alucard.

-Al fin, un descendiente varón con el poder suficiente para soportar mi legado, tomo varios siglos pero por fin podré volver para servir a mi descendiente.. -suavemente Alucard surgió de la nada con una sonrisa torcida, su cabello blanco le llegaba hasta su espalda y su vestimenta consistía en un traje de cuero parecido a una chaqueta de contención, Alucard caminaba por la mente de Naruto la cual era solo un espacio infinito y oscuro, lo único distinguible era la enorme reja que contenía al Kyuubi.

-las leyendas son ciertas.. –una profunda voz surgió detrás de los barrotes de la jaula, hizo que el albino detuviera sus pasos -el gran Alucard en persona, que te trae a mi humilde morada, señor de la oscuridad –el gran kitsune naranja en un tono burlón esperaba que el famoso Rey No-Vivo se acercara a su jaula, dejándose ver unos enormes ojos rojos a salvo en la oscuridad, Alucard solo contesto con su típica sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tu y yo sabemos que los halagos no son lo tuyo.. Kurama, pero ahora lo único que me importa es encontrar a mi descendiente - Alucard con voz fría pero sin odio en su tono escaneaba el espacio mental del infante, Kurama solo sonrió de forma zorruna.

-Acaso el poderoso Alucard tiene una debilidad por los niños -replico Kurama tratando de no sonar hipócrita, después de todo vio crecer a ese chico en el vientre de su madre, durante todo ese tiempo velo por la seguridad de su contenedor y su pequeño.

-Es mi único descendiente varón que ha nacido con el chakra especial para soportar mi legado, es lógico que me sienta emocionado, solo el podrá obtener mis poderes completos, pero dejando eso de lado, dime, ¿Cuál fue la razón de tu ataque a Konoha? -la sonrisa torcida de Alucard se convirtió en una mueca de desaprobación, sus ojos rojos fijos en Kurama con total seriedad.

-Otro loco más en su búsqueda de poder –se dejó ver el llamado Kurama, un gran kitsune con el pelaje color naranja con algunas marcas negras alrededor de sus ojos y orejas y bordes de sus labios -lamentablemente la madre y el padre del pequeño fallecieron -con un tono algo triste, Kurama desvió su mirada hacia donde se suponía debía estar el pequeño Naruto, Alucard solo se quedó callado viendo la infinita oscuridad, Kurama, harto de la situación, decidió romper el silencio –además de ser mi contenedor, lo convertirás en un Nosferatu ¿verdad? –pregunto con una nota de ansiedad, algo que noto Alucard, pero decidió ignorarlo, sus ojos se fijaron en un pequeño bulto que sobrevolaba en el espacio, lentamente Alucard levito hacia el bulto que poseía cabellera rubia, con cuidado lo tomo en sus brazos y destapo su rostro.

-¿Quién lo diría?, tiene tus bigotes Kurama -menciono Alucard con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus afilados caninos, Kurama resoplo.

-Más bien heredo la cara redonda de la cabeza de tomate.. -le replicó el kitsune con humor mientras trataba de acercarse a la reja para ver mejor a Naruto, Alucard siguió con esa sonrisa lobuna plasmada en su rostro.

-Bueno, estoy ansioso por dar uso a mis memorias, las estuve ordenando para esta ocasión -Alucard estaba a punto de llevarse al infante Naruto hasta un sitio menos lúgubre, cuando de repente levanto su mirada hacia el sitio donde rezaba sello delante de los portones que mantenían cautivo al Kyuubi –pero primero.. me pregunto si..

Kurama observaba en silencio como el Nosferatu se elevaba lentamente con el niño en sus brazos hasta donde se encontraba la clave para abrir su jaula.

-que pretendes.. –susurro quedamente el Nueve colas con ansiedad.

-si es lo que creo.. me vendría bien un poco de ayuda, después de todo mi pequeño descendiente me agradecerá conocerlos..

El albino toco el sello que empezó a arder ante el contacto, y de la nada surgió una mano con un fuerte agarre.

-no se quien seas.. pero te sugiero que me entregues a mi hijo.. –la poderosa voz del Yondaime por fin hizo reaccionar al pequeño infante quien chillo emocionado entre los brazos de Alucard.

-quiero ver que lo intentes.. –desafió el Nosferatu con una amplia sonrisa burlona.

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo moverse al sentirse atrapados por cadenas doradas.

-NADIE VA A COMBATIR DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE MI SOCHI TTEBANE!

Una hermosa mujer pelirroja con grandes ojos furiosos y su larga cabellera ondeante hizo retroceder por completo al Yondaime Hokage, pero Alucard solo sonrió con una mirada complacida.

-como esperaba de mi propia sangre.. la famosa Habanero Sangriento.. –dijo el Nosferatu, haciendo que Kushina afilara su mirada.

-y si no estoy mal, las leyendas son ciertas.. el perro de los Uzumaki ttebane.. –calmadamente libero al albino, quien suavemente se poso delante de la pelirroja para entregar a su hijo.

-porque..? –cuestiono Minato totalmente confundido.

-los necesito para preparar a mi descendiente.. si aceptan ser mis sirvientes les otorgare la capacidad de regresar al plano físico..

-donde firmo ttebane! –salto Kushina con estrellas en sus ojos mientras Minato intentaba frenar el entusiasmo de su mujer.

-espera Kushina-chan, no sabemos si podemos confiar..

-¿Dónde comenzar?... –dijo el Nosferatu ante las miradas de los padres del niño -Ya sé, era un frio invierno de 1431, el día en el que nací, mi padre el Rey Vlad II Dracul estaba extasiado por mi nacimiento, esos años le prosiguieron muerte y destrucción… que buenos tiempos en fin…-Alucard comenzó a contar su su historia mientras el espacio que anteriormente estaba vacío comenzaba a llenarse de recuerdos de batallas lejanas e históricas, llenas de sangre, traición y muerte, tanto Minato como Kushina miraban con total atención a Alucard –hasta que fui traicionado..

Mostrando escenas de como se convirtió en el Rey No-Vivo hasta que un pelirrojo frenó las ambiciones del Conde Drácula.

-Uzumaki Arashi era un guerrero sin igual, su Kongõ Fũsã fue capaz de dañarme, y como no podía morir, y reconociendo como un poderoso amo, decidí servir a sus descendientes.. y una de ellas, la hermosa Sayuri quien secretamente engendro una hija mía.. tu ancestral más poderosa Kushina.. decidí sellar mi esencia en la pequeña Yuna y esperar la aparición de un descendiente varón que pueda albergar mi legado.. y hoy finalmente ha nacido, el pequeño Naruto será mi paladín quien dominara mis poderes..

5 Años Después:

Orochimaru observaba siniestramente el cuerpo de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, el pequeño niño había crecido exponencialmente según lo esperado para su edad, incluso parecier años mayor, su cabellera seguía siendo rubia pero paulatinamente estaba perdiendo color, Orochimaru le restó importancia, tal vez era un efecto secundario por estar tanto tiempo en esa capsula.

-Hoy es el día Naruto-kun, el día en el que mi venganza será completa -se carcajeo el Sannin de las Serpiertes mientras se acercaba a la capsula que tenía a Naruto prisionero, mientras ajustaba unas ultimas indicaciones, al tiempo que la capsula fue cambiando de posición a una horizontal perdiendo de a poco el líquido dentro suyo, hasta que un ruido de forcejeo desvió su atención, rápidamente activo un sello con un poderoso Genjutsu para esconder el contenedor de cristal con Naruto dentro suyo, de la nada varios ANBU aparecieron seguido del Sandaime.

-¿¡Qué diablos es esto Orochimaru! -demandó el Sandaime claramente horrorizado por tan brutal lugar, Orochimaru solo hizo una mueca de disgusto, sus planes habían sido arruinados.

-Esto anciano es el fruto de mi trabajo, estoy a un paso de ganar la inmortalidad absoluta y ser el shinobi más poderoso en la historia -Orochimaru desaparecía en un parpadeo con un Shunshin no sin antes agarrar un pergamino con toda su investigación que le tomo años recabar.

-Hokage-sama, ¿Qué hacemos? -uno de los ANBU del Hokage, su máscara tenía la forma de lobo y detrás de ella se podía ver una cabellera grisácea, listo para las órdenes del anciano se postro delante suyo.

-Síganlo sin pérdida de tiempo –de inmediato todos los Anbu asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo para rastrear, buscar y atrapar al ahora Nukenin Orochimaru -y sellen este laboratorio, no podemos permitir lo que fuere que estuviere aquí vea la luz del día –ordeno a un Jounnin quien quedo en la retaguardia, este asintió al tiempo que cerraba el lugar –y busquen a Jiraiya, quiero que él personalmente capture a Orochimaru.. no puedo permitir que siga en su depresión, la pérdida de su ahijado lo golpeó muy duro –susurro quedamente Sarutobi, al tiempo que dio una última mirada más al laboratorio, algo le parecía fuera de lugar, pero decidió ignorarlo, capturar a Orochimaru era su prioridad, lamentablemente el Sandaime no sabía de la salida de emergencia de Orochimaru que daba a parar en el bosque adyacente a la mansión de los Hyuuga.

3 Años Después:

Las alarmas de la mansión Hyuuga sonaron estrepitosamente despertando a todos sus residentes, la alarma era usada solo cuando la familia principal estaba en peligro, Hiashi corrió por los corredores principales de la familia Hyuuga gritando los nombres de sus dos hijas.

-Hiashi-sama no hemos encontrado a Hinata-sama en ninguna de las habitaciones de la mansión -Le dijo un sirviente de la mansión Hyuuga a Hiashi el cual gruño en desesperación –pero si hemos encontrado a la pequeña Hanabi-sama.. –aquí Hiashi giro bruscamente siguiendo al sirviente -estaba dentro de un compartimiento llorando desconsoladamente llamando a su hermana mayor..

-Ah mi Hina-hime.. tan preocupada por su hermanita menor.. –había susurrado acongojado el líder del clan al llegar finalmente al sitio donde Natsu cuidaba de la pequeña Hanabi de 2 años quien chillo desesperada al saltar a los brazos de su padre.

-PAPA! –la niña estaba temblando de terror –Nata dijo quédame aquí a perarte.. quiero a mama.. y a Nata..

-si pequeña.. no te preocupes.. Busquen en las proximidades ahora -grito Hiashi mientras corría hacia la torre Hokage con su pequeña Hanabi en brazos, cuando volviera Hanamei del viaje y se entere que perdieron a su primogénita, que Kami los cogiera confesados, habrá una masacre sin igual.

En otro lugar un ninja de Kumo corría por los bosques de los Hyuuga, el bulto que estaba en un saco no paraba de moverse y retorcerse, sin embargo, en un descuido del terreno el saco se rasgó con una rama cercana liberando su contenido, una pequeña niña de 8 años con cabellera azulada, su rostro reflejaba miedo y determinación.

-No te muevas niña, quédate ahí -ordenó el shinobi de Kumo pero la niña con gran agilidad escapó del agarre para salir corriendo rápidamente en una dirección al azar tratando de huir, el shinobi maldijo en voz alta mientras iba corriendo detrás de ella, lo que ignoraba era que la peliazul conocía mejor el terreno y pudo escaparse de él usando un tronco hueco como escondite.

-Menos mal que he escapado –murmuraba quedamente la niña con grandes ojos perlados, esperando con paciencia, y vigilando con su doujutsu el Byakugan hasta que pudo notar una escotilla bastante mal disimulada, la curiosidad le gano y decidió abrirla, un olor pútrido lleno el aire, una escalera se podía distinguir en la tenue luz que brindaba la luna llena de un rojizo particular firmemente plantada en el firmamento, con paso firme pero cuidadoso la chica descendió a las entrañas de lo que fuere que estuviera ahí, le tomo un par de minutos pero se topó con una puerta de metal, de un empujón la puerta cedió con un chillido metálico, dentro se podía distinguir tubos varios pero un lugar vacío le llamaba la atención como si faltara algo. Camino suavemente casi en trance, sentía una especie de llamado.

-Aquí estas mocosa -la voz del ninja de Kumo resonó en la oscuridad, sobresaltando a la niña quien solo alcanzo a voltear un poco cuando sintió una bofetada que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio dándose en la cabeza con la pared, tal fue la fuerza del golpe que produjo una pequeña porción de sangre, salpicando el lugar haciendo que el Genjutsu que cubría el área se dispersara dejando ver una capsula con un individuo adentro, el shinobi de Kumo no le prestó atención, su mirada estaba fija en la pequeña Hyuuga la cual tenía una línea de sangre cayendo desde su cabeza al suelo, con fuerza el shinobi de Kumo, con una mirada enloquecida se abalanzo hacia la ojiluna la cual dio un grito de terror.

Naruto estaba en su mente, su cuerpo poseía el aspecto de alguien de 14 años, máximo de 16, su mente evocaba un paisaje de un páramo helado, a lo lejos se podía distinguir un castillo gótico con diversas torretas dando una apariencia aún más tétrica, Naruto avanzo hacia el castillo donde sabía que sus progenitores y su maestro lo esperaban, el castillo se hacía más grande y esplendoroso conforme se acercaba, pasando la entrada se deslumbraban retratos de peleas pasadas y trofeos de enemigos tales como armas o armaduras, pasando por mas cuartos distinguió el estudio de su ancestro que estaba repleto de información variada, sus ojos se posaron sobre un individuo con larga cabellera negra y una incipiente barba, leía un pergamino mientras su padre, Yondaime Hokage le señalaba pacientemente.

-"Me han llamado padre.." –se dirigió hacia el rubio Namikaze con un leve asentimiento de cabeza –"maestro.." –finalmente Naruto amplió su sonrisa burlonamente hacia Alucard quien reflejaba el mismo humor que su descendiente, la mente de Naruto era tan extensa y llena de información que Alucard tenía que llamarlo de forma mental,

El Nosferatu quito la mirada del pergamino que estaba leyendo y le contesto con la misma sonrisa lobuna.

-"Es hora de que seas liberado, ten en cuenta que quien te libere será tu nuevo amo así lo dicta nuestro código de honor como Nosferatu.." –le recordó Alucard cerrando el pergamino y depositándolo en uno de los libreros.

-"Por cierto recuerda como debes tratar a tu amo ttebane" -una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de Naruto, Kushina se encontraba cargando un libro grueso y pesado que no tenía título. El joven sonrió amorosamente hacia su madre, dándole un beso amoroso en la mejilla de la pelirroja.

-"nunca te avergonzaría de esa forma, okaasama ttebayo.."

-"estate atento hijo mío.." –recomendó Minato acercándose a su esposa para apoyarla al poner ambas manos en sus hombros –"eres nuestro mayor orgullo, demuéstrales a nuestros enemigos quien manda.."

-"déjamelo que me encargo ttebayo!" -Naruto les sonrió en una forma depredadora.

-"si nos necesitas ya sabes cómo invocarnos.." –dormido con una chimenea prendida se encontraba el Kyuubi con un tamaño de un gran corcel, o al menos aparentaba dormir –"debes recordar que has pasado 8 años desaparecidos, hágales saber que nadie se mete con el legado del Yondaime.." -al ver la misma sonrisa de Alucard plasmada en la cara de Naruto –"y que el nuevo Rey No-Vivo ha retornado!"

\- "Una vez afuera podrás escuchar nuestras voces en tu subconsciente, tus habilidades como Nosferatu despertaran inmediatamente" - Naruto asintió por las palabras de Minato y retrocediendo en la oscuridad desapareció dando una carcajada.

-"Tenia que parecerse a ti" -murmuro Kushina reclamando a su ancestro, Alucard le sonrió de forma siniestra.

-"Y aun así es nuestro muchacho.." — Dijo Alucard mientras desaparecía al igual que lo hizo Naruto, los padres del muchacho solo suspiraron aceptando dicha realidad. Kurama resopló intentando esconder una sonrisa.

La chica cerró los ojos esperando el impacto del shinobi de Kumo pero lo único que escucho fue el sonido de cristal rompiéndose y un extraño liquido cubriendo el suelo, al abrir los ojos solo pudo observar a la persona que estaba dentro de la capsula, su pelo era largo y de color rubio platino, su cuerpo tenía un traje ajustado de color rojo que se iba formando de la sangre que goteaba de la mano herida, la niña suponiendo que se debía al ser el causante del cristal roto del tubo contenedor, sin embargo fueron sus ojos de un color carmesí hipnótico que hizo que la ojiluna ahogara un grito.

-Osoi por fin llegamos, hemos seguido tu rastro… ¿Qué demonios es eso? – el recién llegado, uno de los shinobis de Kumo que habían seguido como refuerzo para capturar a la chica Hyuuga, siendo un total de 5 shinobis de Kumo retrocedieron, uno de ellos se acerco al llamado Osoi y lo ayudo a pararse.

-eres la que interrumpió mi sueño ttebayo..? - Naruto con voz grave pero de una suave candencia se acercó a la chica Hyuuga quien se cohibió de temor, pero mantuvo un semblante determinado, como si se preparaba mentalmente para lo peor. Esa actitud desafiante de la niña divertía al nuevo Nosferatu quien en un parpadeo rodeaba a la peliazul y con un movimiento sutil saboreó la sangre que fluía por la sien de porcelana de la ojiluna.

\- no te atrevas a tocarme.. monstruo! – se sobrepuso la niña recordando su pose de pelea para emplear el Juuken enviando chakra en una serie de golpes que apenas lograron hacer efecto en el Nosferatu.

\- tu sangre dulce es la primera que he probado en mi nueva existencia.. -Naruto arrinconó aún más a la niña con una gran sonrisa morbosa -escucha niñita.. si alguna vez tienes un problema, llámame.. te garantizo que todos morirán ttebayo!

-demonio.. -susurro quedamente la ojiluna afilando su mirada -Soy la heredera del prestigioso Clan Hyuuga.. moriría antes de permitir que un Nosferatu me de órdenes!

-esa pose de pelea es inútil que uses contra mí.. ya basta niña y escucham..

-CALLATE! NO ME QUEDARE TRANQUILA! MORIRIA ANTES! ES MI DEBER Y MI ORGULLO COMO FUTURA LIDER DEL CLAN HYUUGA! NUNCA SERE LA SIRVIENTE DE UN NOSFERATU!

Los shinobi de Kumo no podían evitar observar con morbosa fascinación la interacción de esa pequeña niña contra el individuo rubio platinado quien empezó a carcajearse de un modo escalofriante.

-MARAVILLOSO! REALMENTE MARAVILLOSO TTEBAYO! -el rostro de Naruto se pegó al de la niña con obvia fascinación -haces hervir mi sangre de emoción, esa manera en que se altera tu espíritu.. sublime y embriagador -ante la perplejidad de todos, el Nosferatu se alejó para arrodillarse delante de Hinata en obvia señal de sumisión -disculpe mi impertinencia, puedo preguntar ¿Cuál es tu nombre mi señora ttebayo?

-Hyuuga Hinata.. -apenas pronunció su nombre con el valor que aún podía sacar de toda esta bizarra situación, el sujeto se veía siniestro pero le daba cierta seguridad, Naruto asintió despacio.

-Usted ordena.. Hinata-sama.. – el Nosferatu miraba directamente a los ojos de su nueva ama.

-QUE RIDICULO! -grito Osoi empuñando una kunai, siendo imitado por sus camaradas – una chiquilla ridícula y su mascota.. una bestia!

Lanzó de sorpresa una shuriken hacia la cabeza de Hinata pero el brazo de Naruto actuó como escudo.

-Como te llamas? -preguntó suavemente la heredera Hyuuga.

-mis padres me bautizaron como Naruto.. -ese nombre le sonó familiar para la niña mientras el Nosferatu veía a sus presas frente a él, 6 shinobis o tal vez mas -Cierre los ojos Hinata-sama, esto se pondrá algo "sucio" -le advirtió Naruto sonriéndole levemente, Hinata obedeció rápidamente y se cubrió los ojos con sus manos -Es hora, traten de recordar lo que más quieren por que de este lugar no saldrán vivos ttebayo. -anunció el rubio sonriendo de forma sádica, los ninjas se pusieron en posición para lanzar sus kunais y shuriken.

Al grito de uno de los shinobi de Kumo, todas las armas dieron de lleno en Naruto quien cayó pesadamente al suelo, los shinobis no pudieron evitar celebrar su victoria cuando el cuerpo se convirtió en humo, una espesa niebla invadió el lugar, logrando atemorizar a los shinobi extranjeros.

-Eso fue por demás patético, abrasen a la muerte porque les aseguro que en un minuto estarán con ella ttebayo -la voz de Naruto resonó en toda la habitación mandándole escalofríos a todos los presentes, una mano atravesó el pecho de uno de los shinobis de Kumo el cual cayó en un charco de sangre, nuevamente Naruto desapareció en la oscuridad de la habitación, un tentáculo negro tomo a otro shinobi y lo arrastro a la oscuridad mientras éste gritaba desesperado, segundos después el crujir de huesos se escucho.

-van 2 y faltan 4, sus muertes serian mas "piadosas" si solo se rindieran, no tienen ni la mas ínfima oportunidad de salir vivos ttebayo -resonó nuevamente la voz de Naruto, del techo un par de brazos se estiraron tomando a otro shinobi de Kumo desprevenido, sus gritos cesaron cuando el cuerpo cayo ya sin vida.

-bien creo que solo me faltan ustedes 3, que mal.. es hora de acabarlos a todos de una sola vez ttebayo -terminado de decir eso decenas de ratas salieron y atraparon a 2 de los shinobis los cuales comenzaron a ser roídos por las ratas, el ultimo ninja viendo su desventaja salió huyendo a toda prisa del laboratorio internándose en el bosque pero la voz de Naruto lo detuvo.

-a ti te tengo algo especial preparado ttebayo..-anunció el Nosferatu platinado apareciendo de la nada, con su fuerza sobrehumana rompió una gran rama de un árbol y comenzó a afilarla con un kunai, el shinobi de Kumo se quedo paralizado de miedo – si crees que no era posible percibir tu libidinoso deseo de ultrajar a mi nueva ama.. estas equivocado, por eso te daré una clase gratis de historia.. a mi ancestro en vida le llamaban "Vlad Tepes", ¿Sabes qué significa? -cuestionó Naruto mientras seguía afilando la rama, el shinobi negó con la cabeza a la vez que buscaba una posible salida. -Vlad el empalador, a lo que nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta, ¿Sabes que significa empalar ttebayo? — Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía siniestramente, el hombre de Kumo negó nuevamente, los ojos de Naruto brillaron con malicia - Perfecto… déjame… ilustrarte -una sonrisa sádica se plasmo en el rostro del Uzumaki mientras sujetaba firmemente la estaca rustica, el shinobi abrió los ojos de sorpresa mientras veía a Naruto avanzar hacia él, un agudo grito de dolor resonó por todo el bosque.

Hinata aun mantenía los ojos cerrados esperando a que su salvador le indicara que pudiera abrirlos, una manta la cubrió de repente y sintió que era levantada en brazos, Hinata estaba por gritar pero la voz de Naruto la tranquilizo.

-No se preocupe Hinata-sama, soy yo ttebayo -la niña abrió sus ojos perlados y pudo ver al joven que la había salvado, de cerca le parecía más atractivo, un sonrojo cruzo por su rostro.

\- Porque me dices Hinata-sama, apenas si te conozco -le cuestionó suavemente Hinata a Naruto con su sonrojo aun visible mientras sentía como salían de aquel oscuro lugar.

-usted me libero, tengo una deuda con usted "Ama", como Nosferatu tengo un código de honor que debe ser seguido ttebayo -Hinata abrió los ojos y puso cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿de verdad eres un Nosferatu?, ¿Cómo en las historias de terror? ¿Como? -cuestionó Hinata con algo de curiosidad, Naruto solo rio de forma leve, mientras observaba la luna que tomo una tonalidad rojiza - Que hermosa noche - se distrajo la peliazul al observar el firmamento, Naruto asintió mientras caminaba hacia la aldea.

\- Si… me dan ganas de beber sangre - susurro Naruto mientras sonreía mostrando sus dientes, mientras Hinata pareciera que caía en un tranquilo sopor tras toda la experiencia vivida -descansa Hinata-sama ttebayo.

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha de forma sepulcral, como una sombra entre las tinieblas, Hinata aun en sus brazos se encontraba ya dormida, el rubio no pudo reprimir una sonrisa pero no como las de su ancestro Alucard, esta era una sonrisa inocente sin ninguna intención oculta, decenas de pasos se escucharon detrás del Nosferatu, unos cuantos ANBU aparecieron detrás del recién llegado listos para contraatacar al mínimo movimiento que se viera peligroso.

\- Identifícate extraño - ordenó uno de los ANBU, Naruto sonrió siniestramente haciendo que los ANBU retrocedieran un paso como precaución, de la nada el Sandaime y Hiashi aparecieron en un Shunshin.

\- ¿Quién eres y que haces con Hinata-chan? - cuestiono el Sandaime con voz autoritaria, la sonrisa de Naruto nunca abandono su cara, es mas esta simplemente aumento de tamaño, por alguna razón el Sarutobi sentía que conocía al muchacho.

\- Yo solo he venido a regresar a mi ama a su hogar ttebayo -respondió calmadamente Naruto como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, Hiashi activo su Byakugan para ver mejor al extraño pero su red de chakra era muy perturbadora, era completamente oscura e inspiraba temor. El Sarutobi se desconcertó al escuchar el tic verbal.

\- ¿Qué eres? - el líder del Clan Hyuuga bruscamente exigió a Naruto, quien solo levanto una ceja mientras acariciaba el pelo de la niña peliazul la cual se acurruco mejor en los brazos del rubio.

-Qué soy yo?, bueno definitivamente no soy humano si es lo que preguntas ttebayo -respondió Naruto mientras hacia una mueca torcida, Hiashi solo lo vio con algo de odio tratando de mantener siempre su calma pero el hecho de verlo ahí con su hija en brazos era suficiente detonante para él.

\- Deja ir a mi hija! -exigió Hiashi con tono irritado casi furioso con su Byakugan ya activado, Naruto no se inmuto ni un poco ante el tono de voz de Hiashi, es mas en cierto aspecto le hacía gracia su actitud después de todo ¿Qué se podía esperar del humano promedio?, siempre temeroso y fingiendo una máscara de valentía para tapar sus inseguridades.

\- No lo creo, mi ama parece demasiado cómoda en mis brazos ttebayo -eso fue todo, Hiashi se lanzó en un ataque furioso contra Naruto por las palabras que habían salido de su boca, el término "ama" lo podía entender en cierto grado ser parte de la rama principal de los Hyuuga te daba esos privilegios pero no sabía porque pero escucharlo de la boca del rubio le irritaba.

-Alto Hiashi-san! -ordenó Sarutobi sosteniendo a Hiashi por uno de sus hombros, el líder Hyuuga forcejeo un poco pero la mirada de seriedad del Hokage fue suficiente para detener su ataque. -Ahora, como Hokage ordeno que te identifiques - el anciano Hokage con voz firme no podía evitar sentir un mal presentimiento, Naruto solo lo miro fijamente con sus ojos rojos.

-mis padres me bautizaron como Naruto ttebayo..-reveló el rubio con bigotes con voz fría y seria, el simple nombre produjo un alboroto entre las filas ANBU, el Jinchūriki del Kyuubi que había desaparecido hace 8 años seguía vivo.

\- Imposible, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto lleva años muerto -contradijo un ANBU con mascara sin temática animal.

\- Oh te puedo asegurar que estoy tan vivo como tu… creo ttebayo.. -respondió el chico semi-rubio al ANBU, su sonrisa sádica mando escalofríos a varios ANBU novatos, Sarutobi estaba en shock, el hijo de Minato y Kushina estaba frente a sus ojos y completamente vivo, en su mente surgieron tantas dudas pero este no era el momento.

-Eso responde a una pregunta, he de suponer que tú salvaste a la pequeña Hinata..? -indagó Sarutobi indicándole a los ANBU que bajaran sus armas mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

-Si, unos shinobi con el emblema de Kumo estaban amenazándola – los presentes se envararon por dicha información -no te preocupes viejo todos están "indispuestos" ttebayo -informó Naruto mientras el Hokage le hacía gestos para que le diera a Hinata, a lo que el rubio negó divertido - Yo la llevare a su casa.. es mi deber ttebayo.. - al Hokage no le quedó de otra que aceptarlo con algo de dificultad, Sarutobi le hizo una seña con su mano como una clara indicación para que le siguiera, Naruto camino sin decir nada, sus pies se movían como una sombra, después de unos segundos el Hokage decidió empezar el interrogatorio, con un conmocionado Hiashi siguiéndolos. Su mujer le daría un ataque enterarse que finalmente apareció el hijo de su amiga Kushina.

-Si estabas vivo ¿Dónde estuviste tanto tiempo? -inició Sarutobi viendo de reojo cualquier reacción del chico pero el solo siguió caminando sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

-Tú deberías saberlo, tú diste la orden de clausurar ese lugar ttebayo -respondió el joven Nosferatu ignorando al viejo Hokage, el Sandaime se detuvo abruptamente seguido de Hiashi.

\- ¡Explícate Naruto! -finalmente le demando el Hokage, Naruto solo le mando una mirada de reojo.

-tu estudiante favorito me convirtió en lo que ahora vez ante tus ojos ttebayo -reveló Naruto enviándole una mirada gélida mientras reanudaba la caminata hacia la mansión Hyuuga, Sarutobi se quedó estático ante la revelación de Naruto, su estudiante estrella había arruinado muchas vidas, contando la del hijo de un Hokage, eso le hacía sentir asco. Hiashi se sintió enfermo, sabiendo de los innumerables experimentos del Sannin de las Serpientes al haber recibido los reportes al Consejo de Líderes.

\- Vamos anciano, no quiero que mi ama se resfríe - Naruto sin siquiera detenerse, decidió mentalmente mandar un mensaje a sus padres y ancestro.

-" y ahora que tengo una ama.. cuál es el siguiente paso ttebayo..?" - cuestionó Naruto sabiendo de antemano que su poder comenzaría a atraer enemigos hacia su existencia.

-"_lo más sensato es que comiences a formar un grupo que te apoye en tu cruzada, que te ayuden a proteger a tu ama quien no solo estará en peligro inminente, ya que ella es tu gran fuente de fortaleza por su sangre pero también es tu gran debilidad.." – le confió Alucard._

_-"una sugerencia.. mis hermanos y sus Jinchuriki podrían ser parte de tu escuadrón.." – le recordó Kurama, habiendo recibido la promesa de Naruto de reunir sus hermanos y mantenerlos a salvo de la amenaza del enmascarado que atacó Konoha hace 8 años._

_-"quizás en tu búsqueda encuentres más Uzumaki que podrían ayudarte a restablecer nuestro Clan para protegerte.. después de todo sólo los Uzumaki tenemos el trato con Alucard ttebane.." _

_-"tu primer aliado debería ser Jiraiya-sensei para que te ayude a liberar el sello de Kurama-san y también quizás encontrar una manera de invocarnos como tus familiares.." – le indicó Minato, ante el asentimiento mental del rubio con bigotes en sus mejillas –" y cuidarte por el sencillo hecho que habrá humanos que querrán tu poder, esa víbora de Orochimaru lo hubiera conseguido de no ser que fue descubierto a tiempo" _

Minato se encontraba parado mirando a través del gran ventanal con Kushina quien asintió levemente ante las sabías palabras de su amado. Mientras Alucard se encontraba sentado en un sillón en la mente de Naruto ojeando a la vez otro pergamino, ya Kurama se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación en su "siesta" observando silenciosamente a los demás ocupantes del espacio mental de su Jinchuriki.

\- "_Discutiremos esto más adelante, siento que mis poderes solo están en un 25% de su capacidad ttebayo.."_

_-"al tener una ama, adquieres las restricciones del Sello Cromwell siendo que sólo tu ama pueda autorizar la liberación de dichas restricciones dependiendo del nivel de tus enemigos.." -le recordó Alucard con una amplia sonrisa socarrona._

Justo a tiempo, Naruto abrió los ojos observando la enorme mansión Hyuuga, instintivamente entro por la ventana más cercana donde la esencia de su ama era más fuerte, Hiashi solo decidió quedarse callado por respeto al Hokage pero en cuanto el rubio desapareció de su vista decidió revelar su disconformidad.

-Hokage-sama me niego a permitir esto, es algo irreal! de verdad cree que él es el verdadero Naruto.. créeme soy el primero que desea que el hijo del Yondaime aparezca para la paz mental de mi amada Hanamei.. pero, bien podría ser un impostor, su cuerpo no corresponde a alguien de 8 años -ante ese argumento, el anciano Sarutobi suspiro pesadamente mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-Sé que es difícil pero créeme, él es el verdadero Naruto lo sé porque su madre tenía una actitud casi igual de joven no por nada la apodamos la "Habanero Sangriento" -le recordó el Hokage entrando a la mansión Hyuuga, Hiashi contuvo un temblor involuntario al recordar a la dueña de dicho apodo, por lo que decidió seguirlo al tiempo que ordenaba a los miembros de la rama secundaria algo de sake para él y su invitado - Te pediré que lo dejes estar en tu casa Hiashi, tu y yo sabemos que de no ser por él, la joven Hinata hubiera sido secuestrada exitosamente.. o algo peor, demos gracias a los dioses que haya regresado sana y salva.. -Hiashi asintió lentamente ante las palabras del Hokage.

\- No hubiera podido negarme en recibir al muchacho, Hanamei sería la primera en ofrecer nuestra hospitalidad al único hijo de su amada camarada.. y sin querer mi primogénita se consiguió un poderoso guardián, tendrá que probar a mi sobrino Neji por ese puesto claro, pero tengo el presentimiento que nuestro prodigio será brutalmente humillado..

-lo has percibido, verdad..? – cuestionó el Sarutobi.

\- ese muchacho no es normal.. su abrumador poder pareciera que sólo es la punta del iceberg.. su complejo sistema de chakra es algo que jamás pensé presenciar.. me pregunto que tanto influyó los experimentos de Orochimaru en él.. o que tanto es el poder del Kyuubi..

\- lo sabes? – se sorprendió Hiruzen ante las últimas palabras del líder Hyuuga.

-sabía que Kushina era una Jinchuriki, Hanamei tenía unos pergaminos que detallaban acerca de los Jinchuriki y su relación con las bestias con cola.. y que cada aldea shinobi tiene sus propios Jinchuriki.. Y que el ataque del Kyuubi no fue al azar.. y además de que uno de los Anbu presentes durante el sellado del Kyuubi en el hijo recién nacido del Yondaime era un Hyuuga.. con eso ya es fácil unir los puntos..

-ya veo -dijo quedamente el Sarutobi.

\- ahora solamente nos queda saber qué hacer con este incidente de Kumo - Hiashi tomaba el sake traído por uno de sus sirvientes mientras el Hokage ponía cara pensativa.

\- No hay nada que hacer, Naruto no es shinobi ni civil registrado de Konoha así que no tenemos ninguna responsabilidad con Kumo -comento Sarutobi alegremente mientras le daba un sorbo a su sake. Por primera vez agradecía no hacer un extenso papeleo sobre un incidente internacional. Hiashi brindó por dicha buena fortuna. Conocía muy bien al enemigo en común, Papeleo-sama.

#########

En la habitación de Hinata, Naruto no podía soltar a la chica de pelo azulado, cada vez que estaba por soltarla ésta se aferraba fuertemente y le murmuraba que no la dejara, Naruto podía ser muchas cosas pero siempre era fiel a los que le importaban y su ama no sería la excepción, así que decidió acostarse al lado de su ama haciendo que su agarre se relajara levemente.

-"Cachorro.. _estas despierto" -decidió el_ Kyuubi entablar conversación a través de su canal telepático, Naruto asintió mentalmente, súbitamente Alucard y Kurama aparecieron en su subconsciente con Minato y Kushina.

-"Es hora de hablar Naruto, ciertamente tus poderes solo están en un 25% de su capacidad, ser un Nosferatu joven trae esos inconvenientes.." -inició Alucard ajustándose sus lentes mientras hablaba con voz sería algo muy poco común en él. Ahora llevaba una gabardina pesada de color granate sobre un traje negro y botas militares, y lo más distintivo un intrincado moño victoriano.

Había veces que Alucard adoptaba diversas apariencias dependiendo de su humor.

-"estuvimos debatiendo con Alucard-sama" -continuó Minato –"y optamos por la única forma de aumentar tu poder físico que pueda soportar el legado vampírico.. y eso es ser entrenado en las artes sabias.."

-"y es ahí que toma importancia Ero-sennin ttebane!"

-"Kushina.. sabes que a Jiraiya-sensei le molesta que sea llamado así.." -le amonestó suavemente el rubio Namikaze pero la pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros guiñando divertida hacia su hijo quien sonrió ampliamente.

-"y mi ama..? Que pasará con ella..? No la puedo abandonar aquí ttebayo?"

-"tendrá que acompañarte y también entrenarse en las artes sabias.. en el momento que has empezado a depender de su sangre, aunque puedas consumir sangre de tus enemigos para adquirir sus habilidades y conocimientos, sólo la sangre de tu ama podrá hacer que puedas acceder a todos tus poderes, al menos una vez al día debes alimentarte discretamente de su sangre para que no resienta tu cuerpo con la energía vampírica que circula por tus venas.."

-"ella es tu gran fuente de fortaleza pero también tu más grande debilidad, hijo mío.."

-"su chakra es puro.. y su corazón noble y gentil, no podrías haber encontrado mejor ama que esa niña, mi pequeño ttebane.."

-"y si encuentras a un subordinado que pueda oficiar de guardaespaldas mientras cumples tus tareas..?" -sugirió Kurama con una mirada lejana –"aún es una niña.. No podrá seguir todos los pasos del cachorro.. y debemos ver las cosas como son.."

-"Kurama-san tiene razón" -asintió Minato -"debemos considerar que el porcentaje de poder de Naruto es sólo un cuarto por su tiempo en cautiverio, entrenar ya las artes sabias sin haber probado los ninjutsus convencionales podrían ser contraproducentes.."

-"incluso aún no hemos probado si Naruto-chan puede usar el Kongõ Fūsa y otras artes Uzumaki, aunque los haya estudiado, llevarlo a la práctica es otro cantar ttebane.."

Naruto se puso a pensar.

-"tendré que seleccionar cuidadosamente para la escolta personal de mi ama ttebayo.."-ponderó Naruto con su mano en el mentón, Alucard solo sonrió siniestramente -"mientras vaya fortaleciendo mi propio cuerpo.."

-"no será difícil de que lo encuentres teniendo la habilidad de Kurama en detectar los sentimientos negativos, nadie podría engañarte.." -la sonrisa de Alucard se volvía más grande, mientras Kurama levanto una ceja al ser mencionado.

-"incluso podría darte una lista de confiables candidatos" -Minato reflexionaba algunos nombres al azar en su mente.

-"entiendo ttebayo.." -aceptó Naruto comprendiendo lo que su padre le decía.

Alucard bufo con molestia, tenía momentos que le hartaba que Minato le interrumpiera cuando relataba con teatralidad sus ideas, y aún más al ver las risitas de Kushina al adivinar sus pensamientos.

-"por ahora la niña está a salvo en los terrenos Hyuuga ttebane.."

-"no lo sé okaasama.." –bruscamente interrumpió el muchacho ante la mirada perpleja de su madre –"después de todo ella fue secuestrada desde la supuesta seguridad de su habitación.. han visto las memorias de su sangre.." –dijo Naruto ante el asentimiento de Alucard.

-"la sangre nunca miente.." –declaro el ahora pelinegro cuyos ojos carmesí se encontraban ocultos tras sus gafas de sol con marcos delgados –"Hinata-sama se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente con su hermanita menor en sus brazos, cuando un sonido la alertó, con su Byakugan rápidamente ocultó tras un gabinete secreto de su armario a la pequeña y en ese parpadeo fue secuestrada por los shinobi de Kumo.."

Naruto sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes acto que fue duplicado por Alucard.

-"mi señora es muy valiente, prefirió salvar a su pequeña hermanita a costa de su propia seguridad ttebayo.."

-"digna hija de mi camarada Hanamei ttebane"

-"Naruto, creo que debes estar atento.. ya tu señora está despertando.." –termino diciendo Minato, para luego ir desapareciendo como Kushina y Alucard, éste no sin antes soltar una sonora carcajada, Kurama le sonrió a Naruto y desapareció también deseándole suerte, Naruto abrió los ojos observando el techo de la habitación de su ama, y con cuidado contemplaba embelesado como la niña fue volviendo a la conciencia.

Por un suspiro, el Nosferatu no pudo evitar extasiarse al contemplarse en esas piscinas perladas, la más pura inocencia que jamás imaginó presenciar. Y era suya como su ama.

-mi señora ha podido descansar ttebayo..? –dijo suavemente el Nosferatu al tiempo que acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla de fina porcelana de su ama.

Hinata no tenía palabras para describir al joven que la mantenía entre sus brazos, incluso consideraba que todo lo sucedido fue un sueño agridulce, pero que ahora mismo se encontraba en el paraíso siendo sostenida por el más hermoso ángel celestial.

-no fue un sueño..? –susurro quedamente la niña, pero que igual fue captado por los oídos sensibles del Uzumaki.

-mi señora, de hoy por toda la eternidad que me permita servirte, soy tu más leal esclavo ttebayo..

-no.. –dijo de repente la peliazul con un ceño fruncido, haciendo que el muchacho quedara paralizado por la perplejidad de esa sentencia –no puedo, nunca me ha gustado eso de ser ama y que mi propia familia sean mis sirvientes.. yo..

Hinata de repente se alejó del contacto del rubio, quien sintió una punzada a la altura donde latía su corazón, no comprendiendo la actitud de su señora.

-toda mi vida.. desde que tengo uso de la razón.. –frenética Hinata caminaba delante de un catatónico Naruto quien aún no se recuperaba de dicha explosión de la ojiluna –he aborrecido la división de mi Clan en ramas.. y ahora tú.. tú has estado cautivo desde siempre me dices que soy tu señora y tu mi esclavo.. eso es.. Inconcebible!

Dentro del espacio mental, Alucard estaba revolcándose de la risa mientras Minato sonreía resignado ante la mirada perpleja de Kushina y Kurama.

-"eso no lo vi venir.." –menciono el Kyuubi, totalmente desconcertado mientras Kushina poco a poco se recuperaba para luego sonreír tenuemente.

-"se ve que fue criada por Hanamei-chan ttebane"

En un parpadeo, el Nosferatu detuvo a la niña, y mirándola a los ojos pudo percibir una amalgama de sentimientos, pero el que prevalecía era la indignación por tal arcaica relación de amo y sirviente. Naruto no pudo evitar contagiarse del ánimo de su ancestro y pronto, ante el desconcierto de Hinata, Naruto estaba en el suelo ahogándose en carcajadas.

La puerta de la habitación de la niña fue abierta bruscamente por un niño de larga cabellera castaña y su padre, ambos angustiados por las noticias del nuevo miembro no oficial del Clan Hyuuga.

Al escanear el interior y ver a la heredera del Clan francamente desconcertada viendo a un chico rubio desternillarse de risa en el suelo, hizo que cualquier orden en la punta de la lengua se desvaneciera.

-Neji-niisan! Hizashi-ojisan! –de repente la niña reconoció a su familia mediata, procurando de arreglarse inconscientemente, mientras Naruto en menos de un respiro ya estaba a espaldas de su señora, sobresaltando a los presentes.

-NARUTO-KUN! –chillo conmocionada la niña, ganándose una risa silenciosa del rubio platinado de larga cabellera.

-no importa que digas, Hinata-sama.. por siempre y para siempre serás mi ama y señora..

La niña giro su rostro lo suficiente para notar la amplia sonrisa del Nosferatu, esa sonrisa enervante y morbosa que dejaba los nervios a flor de piel, que increíblemente se volvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al notar la mirada afilada de su ama.

-"la gatita tiene sus garritas.. me gusta cachorro.." –rio Kurama mentalmente.

-"será la única que te mantendrá a raya.." –se carcajeo Alucard, conforme con la situación.

-Hinata-sama, su padre nos ha informado de tus infortunios y como adquiriste un nuevo.. –Hizashi tenía un sabor amargo en la boca tras masticar la última palabra –guardián..

Neji estaba paralizado, a pesar de que fuera de la Rama Bouke, y su deber era proteger a la primogénita del Líder del Clan, una niña que estaba demostrando no ser partidaria de las ideas del Consejo de Ancianos, una esperanza para todos los miembros que padecían el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado, el castaño no sabía reaccionar ante la abrumadora presencia del individuo que estaba pegado a su prima. Tenía toda la intención de retarlo y derrotarlo por atreverse en siquiera aspirar ser guardián de Hinata-sama, pero en ese preciso instante solo quería huir lejos.

La mirada encarnada del rubio platinado lo había anclado en el suelo, no tenía poder ni fuerza para moverse. Hasta que Hinata zapateó fuertemente logrando romper la concentración de Naruto, liberando al Hyuuga castaño. El hermano gemelo del líder del Clan estaba conmocionado por la muestra gratuita de los poderes del nuevo individuo, y con cautela había agachado la cabeza sumisamente.

-me disculpo Hinata-sama.. –pero la niña lo interrumpió.

-Hizashi-ojisan, por favor, necesito que te quedes mientras doy unas indicaciones a nuestro "invitado"

Naruto elevo una ceja divertida por las palabras de su ama, mientras Neji se despabilaba de lo que sea que le había sucedido.

-en primer lugar, Naruto-kun.. –empezó la niña numerando con su mano mirando directamente a los ojos rojos del rubio, quien nunca abandono su risa zorruna –no usaras tus poderes contra los miembros de mi clan.. no creas que se me pasó desapercibido lo que hiciste contra Neji-niisan.. a pesar que debido a las circunstancias –aquí la ojiluna no pudo quedarse más quieta y empezó a caminar por su habitación, con los presentes siguiéndola con la mirada –pareciera que serás mi nuevo guardián, aunque no estoy nada conforme con tu filosofía de verme como tu dueña, soy totalmente de la opinión que todos somos libres..

-disculpe que la interrumpa mi señora –con voz suave e hipnótica, Naruto detuvo el mini soliloquio de su ama –debo recordarla que su sangre me libero y me fortaleció, le debo mi existencia como no puedes dimensionar tu mente mortal.. hasta la eternidad soy tu más fiel vasallo, y luchare contra cualquiera que la pueda dañar..

Solo con esas palabras, viendo las sinceras que fueron, Hizashi se relajó visiblemente. Neji aún estaba desconfiado de ese extraño muchacho, pero veía claramente la adoración en su mirada hacia su prima pequeña.

-Hinata-sama –intervino Neji con una idea peregrina cruzando su mente –si me permite poner a prueba a este.. –no sabía con qué palabra describirlo –su invitado –optó por la diplomacia.

Hizashi se alarmó, incluso Hinata parecía en pánico. Ya Naruto se le ilumino la mirada como un niño en Navidad, solo de una manera más perversa.

-"debo admitir que ese niñito tiene agallas.." –comento Alucard.

-"si es del carácter de Hizashi.. si que es un hueso duro de roer ttebane"

-"Naruto no te confíes.. pero.. sería interesante probar tus poderes contra un shinobi, aunque ese niño y no lo sea reconocido como gennin.."

-"no lo sé Minato, algo en su porte.. creo que podría hacer sudar un poco a Naruto-kun ttebane.."

-"muchacho, ya sabes que hacer.." –sentenció Alucard ante el asentimiento mental del Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

-"sería bueno unas pruebas de practica ttebayo"

-Hinata-sama.. –se acercó suavemente a la ojiluna y en un movimiento osado se puso a hablar cerca de su oído –permíteme hacer esa prueba..

-No.. –contesto la niña sorprendiendo al Nosferatu –ni siquiera has estado un día fuera de aquel lugar.. si tanto quieres medir tu fuerza con el mejor prodigio del Clan Hyuuga –Neji se sonrojo ante el elogio de su prima –tendrás que esperar hasta la llegada de mi madre..

Hizashi y Neji se envararon ante la mención de la matriarca del Clan, si creían que Hiashi era estricto. Inocentes palomitas, quien mandaba en el Clan era nada más, y nada menos, y nada más que Hanamei Hyuuga, después de su ultimátum tras la desaparición del hijo del Yondaime, muchas cosas habían ido cambiando dentro del Clan Hyuuga, en especial con las atribuciones del Consejo de Ancianos. Y aunque Hanamei aborrece todo el tema del Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado (sentimiento compartido por su primogénita) todos los miembros del Clan, ya sean del Bouke o Souke, la respetaban con temor y adoración por igual.

-como usted ordene, Hinata-sama ttebayo..

#################

Los rumores del rescate de la heredera Hyuuga por el hasta entonces desaparecido hijo del Yondaime, inflamo la creatividad colectiva de los aldeanos, quienes cruzaban apuestas para adivinar qué había pasado tras ocho años de haber estado desaparecido.

Con ese ambiente especulativo, a media mañana llegaban de un viaje la matriarca del Clan Hyuuga, Hanamei quien había viajado junto a su mejor amiga Mikoto Uchiha con su escolta, la joven recientemente ascendida chuunin, Uchiha Izumi, y futura nuera de la matriarca Uchiha; ya ésta preparaba mentalmente la boda de su primogénito con la chuunin, sin consentimiento de ambos jovencitos) y la doncella de Hanamei, Natsu.

Apenas pisaron los portones cuando fueron abordadas por un Anbu con mascara de comadreja. Mikoto reconoció a su hijo, quedando algo perturbada que el mismo la fuera a recibir con su traje estándar.

-Sandaime Hokage-sama ha solicitado que las matriarcas del Clan Hyuuga y Uchiha se presenten de inmediato a su oficina –dijo el muchacho con voz neutral, haciendo que Izumi frunciera el ceño mientras Hanamei cruzaba miradas con Mikoto y Natsu.

-Me disculpas.. pero hemos viajado tanto que me urge un descanso apropiado además mi pequeña Hanabi debe estar esperándome..

-no puedo permitir que aun vayas a su hogar Hyuuga-dono..

Aquí la mujer fulmino con su mirada perlada al muchacho quien a duras penas pudo reprimir un temblor involuntario, pero una mano delicada de Mikoto la tranquilizo.

-No mates al mensajero.. –fue lo dicho por la Uchiha con una escalofriante sonrisa –debe haber un motivo poderoso para que seamos convocadas con tanta premura a la Torre Hokage.

-bien.. Tu ganas Mikoto-chan..

Así ambas mujeres con sus respectivas escoltas son llevadas por el Anbu Comadreja hasta la Torre Hokage.

Al mismo tiempo, Hinata, quien estaba vigilando el sueño de su hermanita, escucho un alboroto familiar. Sonriendo tenuemente supo que su madre estaba por llegar. Naruto, quien se encontraba también en la habitación, quieto como una estatua, había notado la preciosa sonrisa de su señora, inflamando su curiosidad.

-sucede algo, Hinata-sama ttebayo..?

-que sabes sobre las circunstancias de tu desaparición, Naruto-kun..?

Hinata al fin había recordado donde había escuchado el nombre de su nuevo guardián, su madre había estado buscando incansablemente cualquier vestigio que pudiera aclarar el misterio de la desaparición del hijo del Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze con su esposa, Uzumaki Kushina, quien fue una querida amiga y camarada de su madre. Por años había estado en una cruzada de búsqueda de información en conjunto con la matriarca del Clan Uchiha, Mikoto, y con los llamados Sannin de Konoha, el Galante Jiraiya y la iryonin Senju Tsunade, ambos casi no paraban en Konoha solo para dar reportes de probables pistas muchas veces huecos sin salidas sobre el misterioso caso de Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

Hasta que horas atrás ella lo encontró y ahora lo tenía como una molesta mascota que no la dejaba sola ni por un segundo.

-desde que tengo uso de la razón, estuve en esa capsula de suspensión, el llamado Sannin de las Serpientes estaba experimentando con mi cuerpo para despertar cualquier kekkei genkai oculto, lo único que hizo fue propiciar mi sistema de chakra para despertar el potencial vampírico oculto en mi código genético ttebayo..

-debió ser muy solitario estar allí por tantos años.. –la genuina empatía visible en los orbes perlados de la niña conmovieron a Naruto, quien creía que no hubiera ser humano que valiera la pena.

-"tu ama vale su peso en oro, cachorro.." –fantasmalmente los pensamientos de Kurama cruzaron su mente.

-no estuve completamente solo ttebayo.. –Naruto se acercó tanto a la peliazul quien no pudo reclamar la invasión a su espacio personal –si deseas puedes conocerlos..

No pudo obtener respuesta, en ese instante, Neji abrió la puerta tras haber insistido tanto en llamar con sencillos golpes, por un momento creyó que le habían mal indicado la ubicación de la heredera del Clan, pero al abrir la puerta y ver como prácticamente Naruto estaba encima de Hinata en una posición que a cualquiera hubiera sacado erróneas conclusiones. Al segundo que el llamado genio Hyuuga iba a sacar de encima al rubio platinado, éste se volvió incorpóreo, sacando un chillido de Hinata y despertando a la pequeña Hanabi.

-NATA-NEECHAN! –la pequeña al reconocer a su adorada hermana mayor, salto encima de la misma abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-mi pequeña petardito.. –susurro emocionada la peliazul, conmovida por los temblores del pequeño cuerpo de su hermanita por el llanto silencioso que apenas podía contener.

-Hinata-sama! –se exaltó Neji, procurando acercarse hasta sus dos primas pero como había desaparecido, de las sombras surgió Naruto bloqueando al castaño el ingreso a la habitación.

Hanabi miraba embelesada como Naruto imponía su aura pesada sobre Neji quien nuevamente sentía que estaba clavado en su lugar, no pudiendo desviar su mirada de los ojos carmesí del Nosferatu.

-NARUTO-KUN! –chillo Hinata indignada, con voz de mando –NO molestes a Neji-niisan! Por el amor de Tsukuyomi! Cuantas veces te lo tengo que recordar!

Neji sentía que podía moverse pero aun así su cuerpo no podía reprimir el temblor ante la presencia abrumadora del rubio con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas. Aun con su amplia sonrisa zorruna, el Uzumaki giro lentamente su rostro hacia su señora.

-es inevitable querer protegerla, Hinata-sama –Naruto ladeo aún más su rostro con una mueca morbosa en su rostro, impresionando a la pequeña Hanabi –eres muy frágil.. y cualquiera puede dañarte ttebayo.

-Nata-neechan.. –susurro la pequeña castaña de grandes ojos perlados –esh tu migo..?

-si imouto-chan.. es nuestro nuevo amigo..

Naruto se inclinó ante ambas hermanas, demostrando respeto y adoración.

-un placer, pequeña damita, su servidor, Naruto.. –y en un parpadeo se había materializado a espaldas de Hinata, abrazándola posesivamente casi rozando sus incipientes pechos para la consternación de la peliazul –soy el nuevo guardián de tu preciosa hermana mayor, para cumplir con todas sus órdenes y deseos profundos ttebayo..

-Ocupo que seas serio, por favor! –chillo indignada la niña, dando un poderoso codazo al rubio quien solo sonrió con su característico estilo zorruno.

-pero mi señora, estoy siendo serio ttebayo..

-disculpen que los interrumpan –decidió Neji involucrarse conociendo la mirada afilada de su prima, muy similar usada por su madre Hanamei –pero me han ordenado llevarlos hasta el gran Salón..

El gran Salón de Audiencias del Clan Hyuuga estaba ricamente decorado para demostrar a los invitados la opulencia del Clan que todo lo ve. Jarrones de porcelana, tapetes ricamente bordados y pesadas cortinas que hacían juego a los almohadones donde se sentaban los recién llegados. Justamente en estos estaban sentados el Líder del Clan Uchiha, Fugaku, bebiendo sake con Hiashi en un silencio sepulcral. El primogénito del Uchiha, ya sin su traje de Comadreja, Itachi estaba sentado analizando a su madre y tía honorifica, mientras su hermano menor, Sasuke estaba intrigado por haber sido llevado a una aburrida reunión. Finalmente Sandaime Sarutobi fumaba tranquilamente de su pipa, con un Anbu con máscara de perro y cabellera gris plateada.

Sentado en cuclillas desde una esquina del Salón se encontraba Hizashi esperando que su hijo Neji trajera a las hermanas de la rama Souke con el invitado inesperado.

El gemelo del Líder estaba en una contradicción espantosa sobre su opinión acerca del nuevo guardián de su sobrina, más por el recuerdo de la Habanero Sangriento, a quien consideraba una preciada camarada. Y ver al muchacho con esos grandes ojos encarnados solo Tsukuyomi podría saber las atrocidades por las que tuvo que superar.

Al fin Neji venía escoltando a una alegre pequeña de 2 años, Hanabi, y una aparentemente malhumorada Hinata cuyo ceño fruncido era algo inusual en su marfileño rostro. Sus brazos cruzados evidenciaban que había sucedido algo y al notar la ausencia de su hasta ahora sombra de cabellos rubios platinados confirmaba que el Uzumaki había decidido desaparecer.

-HINATA! –chillo Hanamei al ver sana y salva a su hija, ya había sido puesta al corriente de los acontecimientos en las últimas horas, tuvo que usar cada onza de fuerza de voluntad para no quemar a la Aldea hasta las cenizas, solo un chispazo indicaba que estaba ardiendo de furia por la experiencia traumática que debió haber pasado su amada primogénita. Pero escuchar sobre su salvador hizo olvidarse de querer exterminar a Konoha y de inmediato regreso a los terrenos Hyuuga –donde está..? –cuestionó mirando profundamente a los orbes perlados de la niña.

-El Ave de Hermes es mi nombre.. devorando mis propias alas.. y así pude domesticarme ttebayo.. –de las sombras de la habitación fue proyectándose hasta conectar con la sombra de Hinata, surgió un individuo rubio platinado de larga cabellera, inquietantes ojos carmesí, con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas y una amplia sonrisa sardónica. Aun portaba un traje escarlata con varios cinturones emulando un traje de contención.

La sorpresiva entrada dejo helados a los presentes. Mientras Hanabi sonreía encantado por el nuevo amigo de su neechan, mientras aplaudía divertida en brazos de Neji. Naruto guiño a la niña coquetamente mientras Hinata reprimió un impulso de taparse la cara con su mano.

Hanamei era quien estaba más impresionada al notar los rasgos de Kushina en el muchacho, solo que el pelo de una tonalidad más platinada al del Yondaime. Sus ojos encarnados que reflejaban una sabiduría ancestral era que más la había dejado sin aliento.

-Naruto-chan..? –susurro quedamente la mujer como si aún no creyera que finalmente tras años de arduas investigaciones, tenía al hijo bien amado de su camarada Uzumaki delante de sí misma.

-okaasama agradece tus esfuerzos –menciono Naruto tan silenciosamente que solo Hinata y su madre fueron receptoras de dichas palabras.

Mientras Hinata giro su cabeza para ver mejor al rubio con muchas preguntas en sus orbes perlas, Hanamei no aguanto la emoción y chillo emocionada, atrapando a su hija y su nuevo guardián en un abrazo demoledor.

Esa reacción conmocionó aún más a los presentes. Hiashi vertió más sake a un catatónico Fugaku mientras tragaba de golpe su propia bebida. Itachi frunció el ceño intentando descifrar el detonante de la nueva reacción de su madre al acercarse hasta su amiga y unirse al abrazo de oso.

-Itachi nii-san, que pasa con kaa-chan..? y quien es ese siniestro chico de ojos raros y bigotes en la cara..?

-te recomiendo cautela de ahora en adelanto otouto-chan, me temo que escucharemos más de ese chico.. –recomendó quietamente el Primogenito Uchiha, con un temblor involuntario al haber captado la atención del recién incorporado Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

Sandaime estaba solo fumando mientras veía de reojo como el Anbu de pelo plateado discretamente se había arrodillado con un imperceptible temblor corporal.

-estoy tan agradecida de que finalmente te hemos encontrado, Naruto-kun.. –había dicho Mikoto con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-estoy seguro que sí.. solo tengo que cuestionarme.. y ahora que estoy aquí, que seguirá ttebayo..?

Por unos breves momentos nadie dijo palabra alguna. Solo Sandaime liberaba el humo de su pipa esperando la reacción del Líder Hyuuga, pero tenía la impresión que fuera otro quien sellaría el destino del Legado del Yondaime.

-Ya que has hecho énfasis en que soy tu ama y señora –empezó Hinata con una mueca indescifrable –me supongo que deberás aprender a manejarte como un shinobi, como mi nuevo guardián que aun debes ganar ese derecho que quede claro.. como aun soy una novicia yendo a la Academia Shinobi, me acompañaras como mi sombra.. ya después veremos cómo seguimos..

Decir que la aparición de Naruto los había dejado perplejos era un hecho, pero que de repente la siempre gentil Hinata hubiera dicho esas palabras los hacia cuestionarse si en realidad estaba pasando esta escena o lo estaban imaginando.

-tu palabra es ley, mi señora, usted manda yo obedezco ttebayo.

Naruto ampliaba ya de por si su sonrisa zorruna escuchando como su inquilino, su maestro y sus padres solo tenían elogios ante las agallas de la peliazul. Y por ello se separó de la misma para hincarse de rodillas ante la niña que lo había liberado, ésta había captado la mirada orgullosa de su madre. Era el tiempo del cambio. Hiashi solo bebió en silencio con una sonrisa interna, sabiendo que los planes de su esposa cuidadosa y celosamente custodiados detrás de las puertas de su recamara se harían realidad.

-apoyo lo dicho por mi heredera.. –rompió el tenso ambiente Hiashi quien aún tenía su sake a medio beber, ganándose la mirada de todos –quien mejor que el chico que ha surgido de la oscuridad para proteger a quien le debe su libertad, será interesante que se desarrolle su potencial..

-no lo creo.. –interrumpió el Sandaime –según la ley de Konoha, el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no debería tener lealtad a ningún clan..

-en eso debo discrepar, Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen –la voz de ultratumba empleada por Naruto logró que los presentes retrocedieran inconscientemente ante la presión ejercida por el Nosferatu –y por lo que pude saber según la historia de Konoha, el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi era un Uzumaki fiel al Hokage, me pregunto si esa patraña de no tener lealtad a un clan no es más que nada una charada para que sea completamente el perro de combate del Hokage ttebayo..?

Apenas lo había dicho, Hiruzen se levantó bruscamente en acto reflejo, como si hubiera sido abofeteado. Tanto Hiashi como Fugaku retuvieron su propio aliento. Itachi y el Anbu se movieron silenciosamente alrededor del anciano Hokage mientras Sasuke se veía completamente perdido como un venado encandilado por las luces.

Por su parte Hinata ya iba a reclamar pero Hanamei la detuvo con un meneo sutil de cabeza, mientras Neji con Hanabi, Hizashi y Mikoto solo quedaban en silencio a la expectativa.

-c-c-como te atreves..? –susurro el Sarutobi, ya dejando la diplomacia para soltar su propio instinto asesino abrumando a los presentes –NO TIENES LA MAS PALIDA IDEA..

-dejemos de las máscaras.. –y para la consternación del Sarutobi, la aura sanguinaria del muchacho había disipado el Killer Instint del anciano, al punto que sentía una gran opresión a nivel de la boca del estómago y una poderosa migraña lo iba a llevar a la locura al Sarutobi–en el momento que Hinata-sama me liberó de aquel agujero olvidado por los dioses, mi lealtad y mi poder, mis habilidades y mi ser pertenecen a esta jovencita bendecida por un alma gentil y puro.. para mi pesar es demasiado frágil y aún estoy despertando todo mi potencial, por ello ella requerirá de inmediato por lo menos más guardianes que sean mis vasallos leales.

Eso último alertó a los adultos. En especial a Fugaku.

-que quieres decir vasallos tuyos..? –cuestionó el Jefe de la Policía Militar de Konoha.

-como escucharon, mi ama y señora es frágil, y yo aún no estoy en condiciones de protegerla como debería, por lo que seleccionare sus guardianes hasta que esté en completa sincronización de mi potencial completo..

-soy su guardián desde que ella ha cumplido 3 años.. –empezó Neji indignado pero quedo completamente mudo al recibir sin contemplaciones toda la maligna mirada del rubio platinado, casi al punto de asfixiarse de terror.

-NARUTO-KUN YA BASTA! –grito muy enojada Hinata, poniéndose entre su primo y el Nosferatu quien solo sonrió burlonamente.

-Ah por favor Hinata-sama.. solo un poco más ttebayo..?

-No y NO diré otra vez, deja a mi primo en paz.. –y aquí con su sonrisa, Naruto apenas se encogió de hombros ante la mirada afilada de la peliazul –que tenemos cosas más importantes para aclarar..

-mi hija tiene razón, Naruto-chan.. –intervino Hanamei sonriendo internamente por la interacción de su hija con su invitado –pero creo que el joven Neji-kun es muy buen guardian..

-si lo fuera, como es que lograron burlar las defensas del Clan que se jacta que todo lo ve, y permitieron que un shinobi extranjero pudiera haber secuestrado a la heredera casi exitosamente..? no se ustedes, pero eso solo me demostró que mi ama esta vulnerable y que necesita una escolta más eficaz y no un crío que apenas puede retener sus esfínteres ttebayo..

Neji retrocedió con su rostro distorsionado por una mueca de horror. Hizashi se acercó a su hijo no pudiendo contener una gran ira contra el rubio, solo teniendo una reacción divertida del Nosferatu. Hiashi y Hanamei intercambiaron miradas especulativas mientras Hiruzen estaba recuperándose del ataque anterior ante el nuevo cuestionamiento.

-es evidente que hubo un topo dentro del Clan Hyuuga que propicio una ventana de oportunidad para dicho rapto.. –indagó Itachi, ganándose una mirada alarmada de sus padres, una admirada de su hermano menor y finalmente Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

-"oh, Tachi-chan ha crecido tanto ttebane"

-"pero lo planteado por el chico tiene sentido" –comento Alucard a Naruto.

-Al fin, alguien que dice lo OBVIO de la situación! Tal vez los Hyuuga parezcan inteligentes pero realmente son ciegos para ver lo evidente frente a ellos.. –aquí los gemelos se envararon por dicha critica -Ahora, no estoy diciendo que los Uchihas sean unos santos corderitos, pero ya que son rivales, que supongan que hay un topo, podría significar que podrían haberlo enviado ellos mismos ttebayo..

-SUFICIENTE! –golpeó Fugaku con su puño en el suelo.

Naruto no disfrazo su mueca burlona, más bien la amplifico, poniendo de los nervios a los adultos, pero la mirada serena de Itachi solo hizo que el Nosferatu se interesara por el joven.

-tanto potencial desperdiciado.. –Naruto atrapó la mirada de Itachi quien por acto reflejo activo su Sharingan –siendo una marioneta.. AUCH HINATA-SAMA!

La peliazul estaba harta de como su nuevo "invitado" estaba poniendo de los nervios a los presentes.

-que..? –dijo la ojiluna con su mejor voz de inocencia haciendo que Naruto levantara una ceja y sonriera ladinamente –estas siendo muy impertinente y solo me ocurrió una forma de frenarte.. –finalmente la niña se encogió de hombros restando importancia.

-aunque me parezca entretenido.. –intervino Hanamei ante las miradas incrédulas de los adultos –hay cuestiones que necesitan ser vistas con celeridad.. por lo que propongo que si desean permanecer y escuchar, queden en silencio..

Mikoto asintió secundando la moción propuesta por la matriarca Hyuuga. Naruto acepto humildemente la sugerencia salvo con una excepción.

-no tengo problemas de compartir información sobre mi paradero o mis planes, salvo que haya alguno que solo mi ama y señora es quien deba enterarse ttebayo..

Antes mismo que Hiruzen, Hiashi y Fugaku reclamaran, Hanamei asintió sellando el trato.

-me parece justo..

-pero Hanamei.. –cuestionó Hiashi indignado.

-he dicho que me parece justo! –sentenció con autoridad, haciendo que Hiashi retrocediera con una mueca y Hizashi disfrazara una risa con una tos.

-entonces joven Naruto.. -decidió el Sarutobi un enganche diplomático -comparte aquello que creas pertinente que el Hokage de Konoha y dos líderes de clanes pueden saber..

-primer lugar ya he revelado información sensible.. -contradijo Naruto -en un sitio no seguro al cien por cien..

Aquí Hiashi y Hizashi intercambiaron miradas.

-a que te refieres..? – se levantó el gemelo de la rama Bouke.

-que estamos siendo escuchados por oídos no gratos.. -y el rubio platinado sorprendió a todos al emplear las sombras como un Nara y atrapar a un insecto -este pequeñin ha estado dando vueltas y finalmente pude captar un rastro de chakra malintencionado..

-impresionante -susurraron Itachi y el Anbu de pelo plateado.

Fugaku se acercó al rubio para dar una mirada en el insecto con su Sharingan activo. Lo mismo Hiashi, Hizashi y Hanamei tenían activos sus Byakugan.

-puedo ver el rastro efímero de chakra.. lo que confirma que es un kikauchū usado por el Clan Aburame.. -indicó Fugaku.

-no creo que Shibi-san sea capaz.. – empezó Hiashi pero fue interrumpido por Itachi.

-hay al menos dos usuarios de Kikauchū que están al servicio del Halcón de Guerra..

Hiruzen suspiró con amargura mientras Fugaku miro lejanamente reprimiendo una palabra altisonante uno de los Ancianos del Consejo de Konoha.

-bien, provisoriamente les adelanto que soy un Nosferatu –continuó Naruto con indolencia, caminando suavemente alrededor de Hinata –un ser oscuro que ha despertado gracias a las manipulaciones del Sannin de las Serpientes y al poder que se me confió como el Jinchuriki del Kitsune no Yoko que atacó en el mismo día de mi nacimiento por un enmascarado que portaba en su ojo derecho un sharingan..

Esa revelación conmocionó a los presentes.

-estas diciendo que un portador del Sharingan fue responsable de ese incidente –había dicho Hiruzen astutamente viendo como Naruto dejó en claro que no culpaba al Clan Uchiha.

-tengo al testigo más fiable de aquella noche, el mismo Kyuubi me lo confesó.. -tanto Neji como Sasuke se sobresaltaron al escuchar la mención del monstruo que ataco Konoha hace 8 años, ya los adultos intercambiaron miradas alarmadas entre si –y no, específicamente y cito "fui manipulado por un usuario del Sharingan, un Uchiha podría ser como podría ser un títere de uno que todos aseguran que está muerto, el caso que jamás tuve intención de atacar tu aldea, fueron esos malditos ojos que me hipnotizaron y causaron la muerte de tus padres.." si no me creen, está dispuesto a decirlo personalmente.. –se encogió de hombros el rubio platinado ante la mirada aterrada de los presentes.

-hablo en nombre de todos que no es necesario –verbalizo en palabras el Sandaime el pensamiento colectivo, si solo la aura vampírica de Naruto los incomodaba no querían imaginarse lo que sería sentir la del Kyuubi.

-no soy humano, ni demonio, soy un ser que esta sobre todas las razas.. mi poder es incalculable e inimaginable.. por respeto a mi ama no lo demostrare ya que ella asegura que no estoy en condiciones –aquí la mirada afilada de la mencionada ojiluna hizo que Naruto ensanchara su sonrisa –pero les aseguro que habrá en un futuro cercano una exhibición contra el "supuesto" guardián Hyuuga de mi ama.. solo una última cosa.. lo que mi ama disponga para mis acciones, los cumpliré sin titubear..

Aquí todos posaron sus miradas en la frágil figura de la heredera Hyuuga quien suspiro resignada ante las palabras dichas por el Nosferatu.

Y así, por un capricho del destino, un nuevo ser de la oscuridad sería el sirviente de la Princesa Byakugan, cuyos destinos estaban enlazados antes mismo de sus concepciones.

########################

Holisss

si, que es esto..? un nuevo fic..? y Tamashi..? que tienes en la cabeza..

lo se, lo se.. no lo pude evitar, necesitaba terminarlo para poder descomprimir mi mente de ideas tan dispares que no me dejaban concentrarme en Tamashi no Yugo, no lo voy a abandonar, capisci.. bien.. es uno de tantos que hace siglos queria escribir pero ahora con la aprobacion de Aizakku por lo que tenia que escribirlo y asi surgio Naruto: Vampiro Kitsune

por favor tengan compasion y sigan que no se arrepentiran, ideas que eran incompatibles para Tamashi lo escribire aqui, ok..

Una vez más les digo, Tamashī jamás lo dejare en hiatus, lo voy a concluir ya siendo como historia o como un resumen.. tendrá final.

Una mención de honor para **animebot02** quien me ha honrado con realizar un homenaje al usar parte de este fic como un Universo Alterno para ser visto por los personajes de Naruto, la obra es **Naruverso** por lo que les invito a que le den una oportunidad para leerla.

Sin olvidar las obras de **Emperor92** y **javipozos** quienes tienen sus fic Selfinsert con algunos colegas como sus compañeros de aventuras, así también a **Pegasister Geishiken** quien empleo mi personaje Riki Senryaku como parte de su fic.

Esto me lleva a compartir estas noticias: tengo un grupo de colegas escritores de Elite, quienes hemos empezado un proyecto en conjunto llamado **NaruHina Fans, Assamble**. Los involucrados (**Regina Alba Blossom, Emperor92, javipozos, Pegasister Geishiken, OTAKUfire Serpiente de Obsidiana, dante21, Sebas602, Kevin4491, animebot02**) estaremos publicando en simultaneo el mismo fic, por lo que aprovecho para invitarlos a conocerlos; en mi apartado de autores favoritos están mis colegas; y creo que es todo, solo recordarles por favor que apoyen la campaña "Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario" que es a favor de la campaña de voz y voto : porque dar a favorito y follow, y no dejar un review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.

Lectores si. Acosadores no.

Arigatou Gozaimazu

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	2. Aquelarre

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Todos los derechos reservados._

_Advertencia: +18 por contener escenas subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción._

_**Cap.1 Aquelarre**_

La mañana transcurría normal en las calles de Konoha, los comerciantes ya se encontraban en faena con sus clientes, un bullicio típico de una aldea shinobi, a medida que el sol iba iluminando las calles, de repente fue bajando decibeles el ruido.

¿La causa?

Una niña Hyuuga. Pero no cualquier niña Hyuuga, sino la heredera, quien caminaba con paso seguro, y en su bello rostro se podía notar el fastidio. Los aldeanos miraban furtivamente el paso de la niña con alguien a su lado, ambas estaban enfrascadas en su charla matinal.

-le agradezco su tiempo, pero no creo que sea "peligroso" mi trayecto hasta la Academia –decía la niña a su interlocutora, una mujer voluptuosa vestida con un sobretodo café, una malla de red bajo una falda corta, su coleta alta violeta y unos ojos rojos –estoy segura que Naruto-kun..

-el amo ha sido categórico.. debo ser su sombra mientras no se encuentra presente.. –zanjó la discusión la mujer poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la menor.

La niña resopló para luego retirar con una palmada la mano de la mujer. Desde aquel día que su "nuevo amigo" llego al Complejo Hyuuga llevando en brazos a la kunoichi, toda su vida dio un vuelco.

No habían pasado ni tres días, cuando Hinata estaba preparándose para regresar a la Academia Shinobi, la noche anterior había notado que su nuevo huésped, Naruto-kun había abierto sus ojos para luego fundirse en la oscuridad. Era la primera vez que la dejaba sola desde que había aceptado su nuevo estatus como "Ama" del Nosferatu. Para su padre Hiashi fue casi un ictus cerebral permitir al Nosferatu compartir habitación con su hija mayor, pero no tenía el poder suficiente para hacer valer su opinión, ya que Hanamei aceptaba cualquier exigencia del hijo de la Cabeza de Tomate. Hanamei por otro lado incentivaba con alegría la relación de su hija con el hijo perdido de Kushina, y veía un cambio positivo en su pequeña.

Pero aquel día en particular, para Hinata tras una ardua jornada de entrenamiento Juuken con su padre, asistido de cerca por el Nosferatu, su cansancio la había reclamado a tierras de Morfeo, que no dio la debida importancia al escape del rubio con ojos encarnados.

Ya al día siguiente, antes de salir hacia la Academia Shinobi, con una mueca en su rostro de impaciencia, con Neji y Kou como su escolta (algo que toda su vida siempre fue acompañada, aunque justo ese día Neji estaba más firme en cumplir con su función) reclamando que Naruto-kun estaba haciendo adrede su parte del trato al intentar evitar ir a la Academia Shinobi con ella cuando de la nada irrumpió el rubio platinado con la kunoichi conocida como la Ama de las Serpientes, una paria social por ser la única estudiante sobreviviente del equipo gennin de Orochimaru.

Al principio creyeron que él había salido a cazar a la joven como retaliación por los crímenes del Sannin de las Serpientes. Incluso Hanamei había pedido a Naruto que la dejara en el suelo para atenderla ya que parecía que tenía graves heridas aparentes en su abdomen, pero en breves explicaciones, el Nosferatu había argumentado que había sido despertado por la sangre derramada en una emboscada contra de la desprevenida kunoichi.

Más tarde se habían enterado de una fuga de información acerca de las circunstancias del cautiverio de Naruto, por lo que un grupo de shinobi no contentos por haber sido rechazados en sus avances por la kunoichi, pusieron la pobre excusa de estar involucrada en dicha conspiración todo para asaltarla en su departamento.

A pesar de haberse defendido, tuvo heridas de consideración, por lo que el Uzumaki decidió crear a su primer draculina. De ese modo, su ama Hinata tendría una guardiana capaz de protegerla mientras el Nosferatu no se encontrara cerca de ella cuando hiciera sus diligencias.

Hinata aún estaba molesta, más aún porque inventaba cualquier excusa para no ir a la Academia con ella. Se suponía que había un trato llegado en aquella reunión. Y luego del incidente con Anko siendo una draculina, tardaron tres días para que la heredera pudiera retomar sus clases. Todo para dar a la Mitarashi el tiempo suficiente para asimilar su nuevo estatus.

Al principio para Anko era toda una calamidad lo que le había pasado, el haber sido asaltada en su hogar por camaradas shinobi, pero gracias a su nuevo amo, y la paciencia de la heredera Hyuuga estaba disfrutando como niña en una juguetería su nueva vida como draculina.

Hinata veía a su nueva guardiana con una sonrisa ladeada. No podía negar la afinidad con la antigua Ama de las Serpientes. A su madre Hanamei le caía bien su personalidad exuberante, ya su padre Hiashi no podía disimular su tic nervioso ante sus avances descarados. Hanabi era quien más disfrutaba de la compañía de la mujer quien se había hecho la promesa de corromper a esa pequeña en particular, para horror del patriarca Hyuuga.

-ya me escuchará si me deja plantada en la Academia Shinobi.. es que algunas veces me cuesta entenderlo.. -suspiró la Hyuuga -dice que debe protegerme, se planta ante Kou-san y Neji-niisan para que no me acompañen más, impone a Anko-san para que me siga como una sombra.. –aquí Hinata se gira hacia la pelivioleta –créeme que usted es muy agradable..

-gracias Hinata-sama.. –sonreía Anko por la pulla infantil de la ama de su amo Naruto.

-A veces no quisiera que Naruto-kun fuera tan sobreprotector conmigo –una palma en su rostro ocultando sus ojos –me deja exhausta sus cambios de comportamiento..

-que dices ama, para mí se me hace muy romántico -alegó Anko sonriente con un toque malicioso propio de ella. Hinata bajo su mano para lanzarle una mirada cargada de desprecio a lo que la draculina suelta una carcajada sonora -Awww, a la ama le gusta su esclavo. Un clásico! -dijo enternecida la guardiana.

-¡N-no me gusta Naruto-kun! ¡Soy muy chica para él! -reclamó la ojiluna sin saber porque salieron esas palabras a través de sus labios sin filtro. Para luego taparse la boca con un furioso sonrojo y vapor saliendo de sus orejas.

-Ah, en realidad son de la misma edad -aclaró la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¿Nani?!

-No lo sabias..? Es que su cuerpo es muy diferente al tuyo. Cosas de Nosferatu y detallitos que aún no sé bien. Según sé son de la misma edad cronológica..

-bueno, eso explica porque le gustan los juegos que hago con Hanabi-chan -recordó la Hyuuga algunas cosas de su sirviente.

Anko había notado, con su oído ultrasensible como todos estaban murmurando sobre la nueva compañía de la heredera Hyuuga, los rumores sobre la verdadera naturaleza del sirviente de Hyuuga Hinata estaba corriendo como pólvora encendida entre los aldeanos, en especial los supersticiosos. Generalmente aquellos shinobi que recordaban al Yondaime y sus proezas estaban muy contentos que su hijo perdido al fin había sido encontrado, aun mas con las implicaciones políticas de los clanes nobles como Uchiha y Hyuuga en cumplir su amenaza de abandonar Konoha si aún persistía la desaparición de Naruto.

Pero también los rumores de la carnicería provocada en los Kumo nin que habían intentado robar a la heredera Hyuuga y los últimos incidentes que involucraba justamente a la Mitarashi, fue alimentando una leyenda terrorífica alrededor del niño Uzumaki, quien a pesar de aparentar más edad, era aún un infante en fase de crecimiento.

-Ya te caerá mejor el amo Naruto, cuando se abre a los demás es muy buena gente. Solo no le hables de que coma verduras porque se pone de malas –dijo la mujer con una mirada lejana y de horror

-¿A dónde se habrá ido Naruto-kun sabiendo que hoy es su primer día en la Academia? –murmuraba la ojiluna, mirando hacia el horizonte.

Mientras tanto, el rubio vampiro fue a un sitio al cual no había dejado de visitar desde que fue despertado por su ama Hinata: Ichiraku Ramen.

A pesar de que en realidad sólo necesitaba sangre de su ama, su lado Uzumaki exigía su peor debilidad: Ramen con sal y miso de cerdo. O más bien fue su madre quien guio sus pasos a pesar de las protestas vehementes de Kurama y Alucard.

-Te extrañé eones, mi querido alimento de los dioses ttebayo -lloraba exageradamente el rubio platinado.

-"¿Por qué de todas las personas que heredaron mi poder, tenía que ser un amante del ramen?" -suspiró el ancestro del rubio platinado.

-"Dímelo a mí, yo he pasado por tres Uzumaki y todos son iguales" -alegó Kurama comprendiendo a su compañero espiritual.

-"Ya cierren sus picos, panda de ignorantes ttebane"

-¿Por qué tengo que beber sangre? Mejor bebo este caldo, ¿no hay forma de cambiar el trato? -preguntó Naruto de forma infantil.

-"Yo no hice las reglas, niño.." –decía Alucard con una pinza de dedos sobre el puente de su nariz.

-Vaya, te has comido varios platos. Podrías ser rival para la reina Comedora de Ramen -mencionó Ichiraku feliz de hacer un nuevo cliente.

-¿Ah, y quien es esa? Un humano no debe ser rival para mi ttebayo..

En el lugar, el de la tienda señaló la foto de una avergonzada Hinata que tenía una marca alta de platillos grandes de ramen y el Uzumaki estaba emocionado.

-Era de esperarse de mi ama bonita, ahora la admiro más que antes ttebayo -lloró de forma anime el nosferatu orgulloso de su Hinata.

-"ahora estoy más contenta con la elección de nuestra ama ttebane" –decía su madre conforme con dicha información. Minato sonreía con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

Hinata estaba ya furiosa con Naruto ya que no se dignaba en aparecer en la Academia, estando ya a pasos de ingresar en el lugar; recordaba que éste le había prometido ir con ella para completar su formación shinobi. La Hyuuga era una persona que valoraba las promesas sobre muchas cosas y se estaba molestando más y más.

-Oh, se me olvidaba. Si Naruto-sama no llegara a venir, creo que puedes llamarlo con un silbido fuerte -comentó Anko golpeando un puño con su palma. A lo que Hinata le lanzo una mirada incrédula ante tal sugerencia.

-no pierdo nada intentándolo.. –se encogió de hombros la niña, por lo que silbó fuerte, segundos después se veía a lo lejos que Naruto era arrastrado por una fuerza invisible en contra de su voluntad que lo hacía chocar con árboles y piedras de forma caricaturescas.

-¡Aaaaaaaah, duele, duele ttebayo!

Unos instantes después el Uzumaki llegó arrastrándose en el suelo quedando raspado y con moretones que sanaban casi al instante.

-¡¿Por qué le dijiste a mi ama de como traerme a la fuerza ttebayo?! -reclamó Naruto a Anko.

-Porque no le cumplió una promesa a su ama y eso merece un castigo –dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa socarrona.

-No habrá comida el día de hoy -se fue Hinata al salón de clases.

-¡No, espera! ¡Podemos negociar ttebayo! -dijo Naruto persiguiendo a su ama.

Hinata estaba muy enojada aunque dejaría de torturar a Naruto si se portaba bien. Anko los acompañó hasta adentro y se quedó afuera del salón esperando pacientemente al que sería el profesor de su jefe. Había oído de él y es que era quizás uno de los pocos que no la habían maltratado en la aldea por lo de su pasado con Orochimaru.

-Buen día, Iruka-san -saludó la pelimorada en un tono coqueto.

-Disculpe, ¿que se le ofrece? -pidió saber el pobre Chuunin, nervioso por la mirada roja de la kunoichi.

-Lo que pasa es que vengo a dejar a su nuevo alumno. Es muy travieso así que tendrá mucho trabajo..

-Gracias por decírmelo, señorita Mitarashi -asintió nervioso el sujeto.

-Ay, eres un encanto~~~

En ese momento, la mujer levantó con su fuerza sobrehumana al ninja y esta le tenía una mirada de lujuria fuerte al sujeto.

-¡Aaah, no hice nada! ¡Lo juro! -gritó el Umino pensando que la mujer lo quería torturar por ser ofendida.

-Claro que hiciste algo, nene. Estúpidos poderes, me está hirviendo la sangre. No puedo resistirme mucho tiempo, demonios!

Iruka vio que la mujer estaba ruborizada y parecía tener algunas gotas de sudor, además de que su mirada era de lujuria pura.

-Ah, no estamos en un lugar para hacer estas cosas -interrumpió Mizuki que alcanzo a ver gran parte de esto.

-Hmp, ya me iba. Pero tú no te salvas, voy a torturarte pero a sentones cuando te descuides -se despidió la chica lanzando un beso a lo lejos.

El "amigo" de Iruka estaba verde de envidia porque la mujer más temible de Konoha en realidad era de las más calientes y su compañero al que envidiaba era un suertudo de lo peor.

-Ejem, no te hagas ilusiones. Sé que tienes novia así que si se te ocurre coquetearme, te voy a cortar lo que te hace hombre sin anestesia -amenazó la mujer con ojos rojos sangre que hizo helar a Mizuki del terror.

Iruka no sabría esto pero esa noche perdería su virginidad pero esa es otra historia. En cuanto a Hinata ella entró al salón de clases y cuando se dio cuenta Naruto ya no estaba allí, por lo que suspiró ya que era seguro que haría una estupidez.

-¿En dónde te metiste, Naruto-kun? -se preguntó la niña preocupada. En cuanto al rubio platinado, se había camuflado de forma que nadie lo viera para después hacer su aparición sorpresa. Vio que después de su ama entró un niño que conoció de mirada el día que hubo la reunión en el Compuesto Hyuuga: Uchiha Sasuke.

Aunque de reojo Naruto veía que Sasuke era débil, notó un chakra malicioso muy en el fondo aunque no estaba seguro que era y lo dejó para otra ocasión.

Iruka entró al salón de clases con la cara mojada ya que fue al baño porque la situación con Anko lo dejó bastante sorprendido y muy encendido, pero solo Naruto olfateó el aroma de la draculina que estaba en celo.

-"interesante" –pensó el rubio con ojos encarnados –"mi nueva lugarteniente ya se consiguió su propio bocadillo.. excelente, solo tendré a mi ama bonita para mi solito ttebayo"

Cuando el vampiro verificó que ya todos estaban en sus lugares, Iruka comenzó con su clase presentándose por el nuevo estudiante.

-Buenos días, soy el profesor Iruka y al parecer tendremos un nuevo estudiante. Preparen con aplausos para Uzumaki Naruto -dijo en forma amigable el castaño.

Sin embargo, nadie vio a alguien nuevo en el lugar y Hinata rodó los ojos porque tenía el presentimiento de que su sirviente haría algo estúpido. En ese momento, el suelo se agrietó y llamas verdes salieron como si fueran del mismo infierno. Naruto salió tal cual diva del hoyo con una capa y en su forma vampiro lanzando un instinto asesino aterrador a los presentes.

-¡Muajajajaja, tiemblen de miedo, seres inferiores! ¡Ahora todas sus almas serán mías por toda la eternidad, ttebayo! -dijo el chico con una voz grave monstruosa combinada con su propia voz normal.

Pero en un parpadeo, Hinata le tiró su sandalia en la cara de Naruto, la cual estaba influida por el Puño Suave y le dolió al vampiro.

-¡Naruto-kun, ya déjate de payasadas y siéntate! -regañó la Hyuga furiosa.

-¡Pero ama, debo demostrar que estoy por encima de las razas! -declaró Naruto con la doble voz.

-Nada de eso, siéntate y sé un niño bueno.. AHORA! –señaló a un asiento vacío que estaba al lado suyo.

En ese momento, Naruto se transformó en su forma humana, caminaba deprimido y con la cabeza gacha mientras que la Hyuuga le ponía un sombrero con orejas de burro por jugarle al gracioso como forma de humillación.

-ejem.. como iba diciendo, el nuevo alumno estará con nosotros.. y, mejor empecemos –dijo Iruka yendo a ver su material para iniciar sus clases, pero por otro lado, todos en la clase se quedaban viendo a Naruto ya que era un chico físicamente mayor a ellos aunque en realidad tenían la misma edad y Hinata se moría de vergüenza porque éste había hecho su broma de entrada.

-¿Y tú quién eres y porque estas con Hinata-chan? -preguntó Kiba de forma altanera, se acercó hasta donde se sentaban la ojiluna con su sirviente.

-No.. la pregunta es quien tú crees que eres para tener la familiaridad de tutear a mi..? –replicó Naruto con una mirada escarlata con evidente apatía que hizo que el pequeño canino que se encontraba en la cabeza del chico aullara de miedo, haciendo que Kiba frunciera el ceño ante el comportamiento de su ninken.

-Naruto-kun! –chilló Hinata con una mirada aguda al Nosferatu, con un pisotón en el pie del rubio platinado, haciendo que éste le diera una mirada indignada.

-contesta la pregunta! –se envalentonó el Inuzuka

-No te debe de interesar mi relación con ella ttebayo..

Kiba bufó molesto, ya queriendo provocar un incidente siendo detenido por un pelinegro con una coleta que recordaba mucho una piña.

-¿No estás muy mayor para estar con nosotros? -preguntó Shikamaru curioso, procurando de amenizar el ambiente.

-Tengo 8 añitos ttebayo -alegó Naruto de forma infantil con una siniestra sonrisa.

-¡Mentira! -exclamó Ino incrédula metiéndose en la charla improvisada.

-Es un Kekkei Genkai de su familia -mintió Hinata para evitar más preguntas innecesarias.

-"es buena improvisando.." –menciono Alucard ante la intervención de la ama de su descendiente.

-¿Qué haces con la niña más tímida de Konoha? -preguntó ahora Sakura sin entender la situación.

-Ella es mi...—iba a decir Naruto pero esta vez Hinata le tapó la boca con una mirada de advertencia.

-Soy su amiga de toda la vida, lo que pasa es que es demasiado protector -volvió a mentir la chiquilla nerviosa. Nunca había tenido que inventar tantas excusas en un tiempo record. Sasuke por su parte negaba divertido las penurias de la Hyuuga.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Itachi-niisan, si no quieres morir -se recordó a sí mismo el niño.

Luego de la reunión en el Complejo Hyuuga, Itachi le había hecho jurar nunca estar en el lado malo del Uzumaki si no quería ser víctima de sus poderes. Había notado la mirada vidriosa de su madre por la alegría de recuperar el hijo perdido de su mejor amiga, mientras su padre Fugaku tenía un semblante estoico, cuyo único temor fuera que el chico sea usado como arma de destrucción masiva, en especial por el consejo de Ancianos de Konoha. No podía siquiera imaginar el alcance real de sus poderes.

En ese momento, el profesor Iruka ya logró que la mayoría de la atención de su clase s fijara en él.

-Ahora, escuchen, todos atentos, antes de empezar.. ¿Tienen alguna duda? -pidió saber el Chuunin y Naruto alzó la mano.

-¿Cuándo termina la clase ttebayo..? auch pero.. –el chico se masajeó el brazo donde Hinata le había aplicado un golpe de tenketsu por su Juuken.

-cierra el pico Naruto-kun –pidió la heredera con un murmullo de voz y una escalofriante sonrisa tenue que hizo que el rubio con ojos rojos asintiera lentamente de acuerdo.

-Chistosito, abran sus libros en la página...

_Una hora más tarde... _

El profesor seguía con su clase aburrida y cuando se dio cuenta Naruto estaba roncando en su lugar y Hinata lo despertó con un librazo en la cara.

-¡Ay, eso dolió ttebayo! -se quejó el Nosferatu con una mirada traicionada hacia su ama bonita.

-¡Pon atención, niño del demonio! -exclamó el sensei usando el infame y patentado Cabezota no jutsu.

-pero es que la lección es demasiado aburrida sobre los conflictos shinobi en la era de las guerras de clanes y.. –pero ante la mirada afilada de la peliazul, el rubio platinado se fue callando –ya me callo ttebayo.

En la hora del recreo, Hinata miraba con molestia a su "sirviente" problemático y es que era demasiado inmaduro para su bien.

-Naruto, estas dejándome en ridículo. Iruka sensei me va a regañar por tu culpa -empezó a reclamarle la peliazul.

-Bah, no me interesa lo que pueda enseñarme un humano débil ttebayo -bufó el rubio.

-¡Tienes que comportarte!

-Me niego, mi orgullo de vampiro me lo impide ttebayo

En ese momento, Hinata recordó un consejo de su madre querida por si acaso él llegaba a pasarse de listo y era algo que como mujer podía sacar ventaja.

-Creí que yo te importaba -susurró Hinata fingiendo muy bien tristeza.

-Claro que me interesas mucho ttebayo! -intentó aclarar el rubio platinado.

-No, prefieres tu orgullo que mis deseos. No sirvo como tu ama si no me tomas en cuenta -dijo la niña en un tono exageradamente depresivo y dramático, girando su rostro lejos de la vista del niño.

-mi ama Hinata, yo...

En el interior de Naruto, todos se reían de él y nadie se ofreció a ayudarlo porque en realidad se lo merecía y tuvo que rendirse con su ama.

-Bien, voy a poner atención en las clases. Pero las bromas se quedan -alegó el niño en su tono de orgullo.

-Y no te duermas en clase

-Le sacas lo divertido a la vida, ama Hinata..

Para el siguiente periodo de clases, debían empezar a manejar los shuriken, muchos alumnos estaban aprehensivos barra emocionados por tal oportunidad.

Sasuke estaba muy exaltado, era una actividad que disfrutaba de realizar en compañía de su hermano mayor, aunque últimamente no lo viera por sus actividades como ANBU, apenas se enteraba que Shisui lo iba a buscar a su casa para unas prácticas, el niño ya estaba en la cola de ambos adolescentes para poder seguirlos.

Debía admitir que ver a ambos shinobi en acción al disparar las shuriken era un espectáculo sin igual. De vez en cuando también les acompañaba una kunoichi llamada Izumi, con quien Sasuke tenía una relación tirante al querer acaparar la atención del prodigio Uchiha. Y Shisui estallaba en carcajadas al comentar a la tía Mikoto como Itachi-kun tenía dos intereses amorosos norteños que se veían entre sí como acérrimos rivales.

Cuando fue el turno del Uchiha con pelo de culo de pato; Naruto veía desinteresado como el moreno acertaba 8 de 10 blancos. Por cierto fue muy aplaudido por todas las niñas, excepto por su ama bonita, quien solo asintió hacia el Uchiha como reconocimiento. Esa actitud serena de la Hyuuga hacia el chico de ojos negros no le gustaba para nada.

-quisiera intentarlo ttebayo.. –dijo el Nosferatu en un arrebato, para lograr un gesto de aprobación de su ama bonita. Actitud que no pasó desapercibido para sus padres, Kurama ni Alucard, quienes sonreían ante dicha situación.

-"es más humano de lo que pensaba" –meditaba el ancestro Nosferatu al ver como Naruto examinaba las shuriken.

-dices que debo disparar estos pedazos de metal hacia el tronco..? cuál es el propósito ttebayo..? –decía en voz alta el rubio con ojos rojos –digo, tengo mis poderes y..

-solo dispara Naruto-kun! –chillo Hinata con una pinza de dedos por su nariz por la impaciencia.

-nadie me tiene paciencia ttebayo.. –murmuraba el Uzumaki con una mueca extraña.

El chico miraba el poste con las dianas con una mueca indescifrable.

-"recuérdenme porque estoy haciendo esto ttebayo..?"

-"para impresionar a la ama bonita" –contestó el bijuu con una sonora carcajada cargada de malicia, secundado por su madre Kushina.

-"además de esa acotación.." –la mueca mental del rubio platinado solo hizo que la pelirroja y el kitsune se carcajearan aún más.

-"aun eres un niño humano, hijo" –fue el Yondaime quien respondió –"necesitas memoria muscular.."

-"para poder usar los poderes vampíricos con precisión.." –completo la explicación Alucard –"y porque no deseas que alguien más sea merecedor de la admiración de nuestra ama bonita"

El rubio se encogió de hombros dispuesto a disparar las shuriken, un momento afila su mirada captando una sutil amenaza, para luego hacer su movimiento.

-Oh, te falló un tiro -comentó Iruka sonriente, verificando que para la primera vez del niño ha logrado una precisión bastante excelente.

-No, no fallé ttebayo -respondió el nosferatu de forma traviesa.

-¡Aaaaaaah! -se escuchó un grito de terror de Mizuki. Cuando Iruka se giró para ver que sucedió, el peliceleste estaba paralizado y con un kunai a dos centímetros de su entrepierna a punto de sufrir una castración sin anestesia.

-Se lo dije, jajaja -asintió el rubio de forma malvada.

En ese instante, Naruto fue castigado en la sala de detención por jugarle al chistoso por Iruka.

-No debo castrar a mis maestros -anotaba el niño de forma aburrida en el pizarrón.

Por su parte Hinata estaba molesta por ese incidente, sentada con Sasuke y Shikamaru en el patio, a la espera del nosferatu.

-Ya me oirá cuando lleguemos a casa.. –murmuraba molesta la niña ojiluna con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas hinchadas.

-te compadezco en serio.. y esto es solo el inicio.. –decía el Nara con los brazos detrás de su cabeza –es muy problemático..

-pero es talentoso.. fue el único que logro alcanzarme en el lanzamiento de shuriken –admitió Sasuke con una sonrisa ladeada –un digno rival!

Hinata y Shikamaru intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas ante las palabras del Uchiha.

-rival..? de que hablas..? -cuestionó Shikamaru al notar una mirada diferente en el moreno de mirada afilada.

-No lo sé, pero algún día voy a derrotarlo. No importa cuánto me tome, voy a entrenar duro para conseguirlo -declaró Sasuke encendido con llamas en sus ojos.

En otro lado, Gai sintió que un niño activó las llamas de la Juventud aunque fue algo leve y se fue a caminar de dos brazos.

Más tarde en el Complejo Hyuuga, Naruto estaba siendo regañado por Hinata una vez más, siendo observados por Hanamei, la matriarca estaba muy orgullosa de que su niña estaba saliendo del cascarón ya que era muy tímida y esto le ayudaba a formar carácter.

-Naruto-kun, ¿aprendiste tu lección? -preguntó la peliazul molesta.

-No, y me comí esos rollos de canela del refrigerador ttebayo..

En el poco tiempo que Naruto se fue acostumbrando al sistema de vida que tenían los humanos y en particular comenzó a ver por las necesidades de su ama. Aunque le gustaba sacarla de quicio, la verdad es que ella se veía tan tierna cuando inflaba sus cachetes cuando estaba molesta e intentaba golpear su pecho con sus pequeños puños.

Su madre reía divertida de la escena.

Con el correr de las semanas, fue siendo testigo como algunos de los niños de la Academia habían comenzado a caerles bien, aunque los mantenía vigilados para que su ama no se enamorara de ellos, tenía algo que lo retorcía el estómago de solo imaginar compartir la atención de su ama bonita con cualquiera de esos debiluchos humanos. Uno de ellos era Aburame Shino, aunque siempre se le olvidaba su nombre por lo que tenía en libreta para recordarlo. Inuzuka Kiba era chocante y le caía mejor su cachorro Akamaru. En cuanto a Nara Shikamaru estaba más dormido que otra cosa pero siempre se metía en problemas junto a Chouji debía admitir que eran buenos compañeros de bromas.

Con el Uchiha, aun no lograba definir su comportamiento obsesivo de "rivalidad". Ya se había quejado inútilmente con su ama bonita para que ya no lo aceptara en su círculo vip de amigos. O sea, ella y él mismo. Lo mismo las demás niñas del salón. En especial la heredera Yamanaka y su mejor amiga Haruno "Banshee" Sakura. Que par de niñas más insoportables. Solo un club vip de dos integrantes.

-"No te olvides de tu draculina.." –intervino Alucard con una risita por los pensamientos de su descendiente. El chico no pudo evitar la mueca al recordar a quien más debería considerar dentro de su círculo vip de "colaboradores".

-Cierto, Anko también, y su nuevo juguete/comida, Umino Iruka ttebayo..

-"no te olvidas de alguien mas ttebane"

-quien..? –cuestionó ante la cantarina pregunta de su madre.

-"la hermanita de tu ama bonita.." –fue la respuesta de Kurama ante la boca abierta de Naruto al olvidar a la pequeña petardito.

-"si vas a ponerte a contar tus allegados.." –empezó Minato pero se detuvo abruptamente.

El niño quedo estático. Su mirada escarlata escaneaba la zona del bosque lindante al Complejo Hyuuga. Había salido a caminar mientras dejaba a su ama bonita bajo la mirada de Anko.

Necesitaba un tiempo a solas y también le había entrado el antojo por un buen plato de ramen de miso a lo Ichiraku.

Pero el Nosferatu ya estaba impaciente por dicha "intervención"; casi 24 horas después de haber jurado lealtad a su ama bonita, ya había percibido que un grupo de ANBU lo estaba siguiendo, al igual a la heredera Hyuuga.

Notaba que solo se mantenían a distancia prudente. Pero finalmente decidieron hacer un primer movimiento.

-"SI, al fin un poco de ejercicio que ya me sentía como un veterano obeso a falta de actividad física ttebayo!" –sonriendo ampliamente dejó fluir su energía vampírica por la zona, logrando una reacción visceral de esos títeres de Shimura Danzõ.

-Showtime.. –murmuró el rubio platinado, haciendo ondear su abrigo –acérquense, acérquense para el show de esta noche ttebayo..

5 sujetos vestidos de negro, con máscaras sin marca. Naruto fijó su mirada escarlata en una sexta silueta levemente oculta a 300 metros tras un gran roble, cerca de los terrenos Hyuuga.

-Uzumaki Naruto, se le ordena acompañarnos hasta la presencia de Sandaime Hokage-sama –había dicho con voz oficial el más alto del escuadrón ANBU.

-Sandaime, hah..? –cuestionó con una voz divertida el Uzumaki –más bien el Halcón de Guerra quiere ocultar sus huellas al intentar intimidarme con su patético cuerpo de ROOT ttebayo..?

Todos se envararon no pudiendo esconder la tensión ambiental por las palabras dichas por el rubio de ojos encarnados y sonrisa diabólica.

El más alto, quien había dado la orden al Nosferatu, empuñó su katana listo para un rápido ataque, pero por alguna razón, al prenderse a la mirada escarlata del chico, no pudo siquiera dar un paso, hecho notado por un joven pelinaranja quien a la orden de otro ANBU, el segundo al mando, decidió jugar su última carta y aplicó uno de los jutsus de su clan. Haciendo unos sellos de mano apuntó a Naruto y ejecutó su jutsu.

-¡Shitenshin no Jutsu!

El pelinaranja entró en la mente del Nosferatu y ese fue el peor error que pudo cometer ya que la mente de un ser sobrenatural era demasiado distinta a la de un ser humano. Estaba en una cloaca gigante llena de agua y el instinto asesino llenaba todo el recinto, siendo aún peor en cuanto caminaba hacia una tenue luz amarilla al final del túnel.

-¿Qué clase de mente es esta?

En ese instante, el aterrado ANBU llegó al centro y allí estaba Kurama con su cara diabólica y sonriendo de forma tétrica al invasor.

-Otro Yamanaka, ya sé que haré contigo. ¡Hupplepuff! -se escuchó la voz del zorro burlón. El Bijuu soltó bastante chakra rojo que llegó a quemar al ANBU desde sus piernas subiendo por su cuerpo como lava, antes de consumirlo logró cancelar apenas el Jutsu mientras varios lo cuidaban.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?! -dijo aquel quien sostenía a su compañero pelinaranja, empezando a usar Ninjutsu Médico para curar las quemaduras que surgieron de la nada.

-Es el Kyuubi, está dentro de él. Tenemos que salir de aquí, nos va a matar a todos -decía nervioso el niño con verdadero pánico en la voz.

-¿Creen que los voy a dejar escapar después de ese numerito ttebayo? -les comentó Naruto molesto.

-KUMA! –grito el que poseía la katana, siendo socorrido por el mencionado ANBU con mascara de oso.

De sus manos empezó a emanar una coloración morada para luego formar una esfera.

-no te escaparás de mis Rinkauchũ.. Dokujin no Jutsu!

Soplándolo desde su palma de la mano hacia el Nosferatu, se formó una nube de una coloración morada enfermiza que fue envolviendo al Uzumaki, quien notaba nervioso como era carcomido por dicha nube.

-¡Me derrito, me derrito ttebayoooo! -aulló Naruto de dolor y sufrimiento como si fuera una figura de cera. Todos veían como el chico estaba en el suelo hecho como gelatina derretida y el ojo rojo del rubio flotaba entre los restos y explotaba como una burbuja.

El Yamanaka estaba nervioso, el líder del escuadrón no estaba confiado.

-crees que hemos logrado..? –cuestionó Kuma a su jefe de escuadrón.

-Tsumiki-taicho se supone que deberíamos haber llevado a Uzumaki Naruto ante Danzõ-sama.. –pero el iryonin fue bruscamente callado por el tal llamado Tsumiki.

-silencio Magire! Sugaru, Kuma..Prepárense.. no se ha acabado..

Una risa espeluznante fue escuchado por todo el sitio, en un descuido notaron que el charco se reformó y del suelo resquebrajado unas llamas verdes infernales se alzaron para dar lugar a un Naruto transformado en una versión demoníaca de sí mismo, con una melena mucho más salvaje de un color blanco invernal, su piel de una palidez cadavérica y sus dientes afilados como colmillos de tiburón, pero su mirada escarlata fue suficiente para helar la sangre de todos los presentes.

-¡Muajajaja, pensaron que esos insectos podrían hacerme algo más que cosquillas! ¡Soy el ser que está encima de todas las razas, humanos inferiores ttebayo! -declaró el rubio con todo el ojo rojo brillante y una sonrisa diabólica que prometía sufrimiento eterno.

El llamado Sugaru lanzo sus insectos llamados Kochũ, pero apenas tocaban la piel del Uzumaki se evaporaban como cenizas. El Aburame no podía chillar al notar el monstruoso poder del Nosferatu.

-es un monstruo.. –dijo quedamente Magire con el horror en su voz.

-¿Monstruo? Debo admitir que lo he escuchado muy a menudo a mis espaldas. ¿Pero eso qué los hace a ustedes? ¿Un humano, un perro o un monstruo? –el Nosferatu se acercaba con paso lento al quinteto -Seré un demonio, como todos susurran, pero al menos, yo disfruto cada momento de lo que soy y lo que hago ttebayo.

En una comunicación no verbal, los cinco lanzaron unas granadas de humo como pantalla para su escape.

Naruto solo sonreía divertido.

-me encanta cuando se ponen en plan difícil ttebayo.. –la carcajada del Uzumaki hizo que los ANBU en fuga reprimieran sus ganas de acurrucarse y meterse el dedo en las bocas en una esquina.

-señor.. porque huimos..? –dijo el joven Yamanaka ante las miradas aterradas de los más experimentados.

-No, no huimos; nos retiramos. Huir es caótico; retirarse es estratégico –había aclarado el llamado Tsumiki Kido con una mirada enloquecida –creo que hemos abordado al sujeto con una perspectiva errada. Según el Intel, es la heredera Hyuuga a quien debemos atrapar para mantener controlado al recipiente del Kyuubi.. esa pequeña bastarda..

-Has llamado bastarda a mi ama bonita ttebayo..? –los cinco quedaron petrificados al escuchar la voz del Uzumaki delante de ellos -Verdaderamente, no sé cómo piensan salir vivos de aquí.

Esas fueran las últimas palabras que escucharon, al mismo tiempo los cinco fueron sometidos a distintos tipos de torturas, desde apertura de canal de la pelvis hasta la garganta con todas las vísceras caídas al suelo, uno fue empalado por su propia katana, ya el joven Yamanaka tuvo su cabeza cercenada de su cabeza y todos sus huesos triturados, quedando ambos Aburame con sus respectivos insectos quemados desde dentro de sus cuerpos hasta las cenizas, quedando ambos irreconocibles, para finalmente desmembrarlos y apilarlos como leñas secas.

Todas esas escenas fueron vistas por un sexto ANBU, un muy joven niño de pelo plata con una gran shuriken en su espalda. Estaba petrificado al ver la matanza sanguinaria provocada por el niño Uzumaki en tan pocos segundos. Cuando parecía que ya había terminado con los cinco, dispuesto a salir cuanto antes de su escondite, el rubio platinado se materializó delante suyo haciendo que el niño chillara en silencio.

-Puedo ser alguien amable, gracioso y algo despreocupado.. Pero.. si se atreven a tocar a mi ama bonita, les mostraré el infierno sin la necesidad de estar muerto ttebayo.. –declaró el Nosferatu al último sobreviviente de aquel escuadrón, el niño estaba hiperventilando al notar la sangre de sus camaradas en su boca.

El niño solo logró asentir aterrado ante las palabras del Nosferatu para luego desaparecer en un shunshin de hojas, dejando atrás al Uzumaki quien reía dichoso por su obra de arte escarlata.

-"Naruto.. Como añoro esa sensación... Como añoro el olor a sangre inundando la tierra...  
El olor de los corazones en mi boca... El sonido de los huesos romperse en mis manos... Como añoro la presencia de la muerte a cada paso... Las caras de terror... Los gritos de sufrimiento al ser desmembrados vivos... Las vísceras esparcidas por el suelo... Los ojos llenos de dolor... Sus gritos suplicándome clemencia... gracias mi muchacho por esto.." –fueron las palabras de Alucard tras toda la carnicería provocada por el joven Nosferatu.

Más tarde, Hinata estaba buscando a Naruto porque su hermana estaba ocupada por sus tareas del clan y quería jugar. Sin embargo, cuando logró encontrarlo vio que el chico estaba lleno de sangre en todos lados y quedó horrorizada ante lo sucedido.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Naruto-kun?! -exclamó la chiquilla espantada.

-No te preocupes, mi ama. Todo esto fue en defensa propia. No daño a humanos por deporte, hay ojos en todas partes y no voy a dejar que le hagan daño ttebayo -declaró el rubio platinado quitándose la playera que estaba tan llena de sangre fresca que ya no podría lavarse.

-¿Dime que no te los devoraste? -preguntó Hinata seria con sus manos en la cintura.

Naruto no pudo evitar notar que tan adorable se ponía su ama bonita en pose de "soy la que manda".

-Nop, solo les di una probada. Sabes un secreto sobre la sangre: ésta tiene los recuerdos de una persona, puedo ver la información más esencial de alguien cuando la bebo ttebayo. Además cada persona tiene un muy diferente sabor, las personas con malas intenciones saben muy mal. La tuya sabe mejor que otras personas -le confesó el Uzumaki sonriente.

-Eso sonaría bonito si no fuera porque hablas de sangre -murmuró la Hyuuga con la nariz arrugada, arruinando un evento de acercamiento entre ellos.

-Me voy a bañar, no quiero impregnarte de olor a sangre de escorias. A veces es molesto cuando se seca, mi olfato es muy agudo y me empalaga como cuando un humano come muchos dulces ttebayo

-Oye, ¡no compares eso con los dulces! ¡Nada impedirá que deje de amar los roles de canela! -reclamó Hinata pero Naruto se iba e ignoró sus berrinches.

###########################

En lo profundo de las instalaciones de ANBU Raiz, Danzõ estaba furioso porque ese miserable rubio había matado a varios de sus hombres más fuertes de su pelotón y Shin parecía tener un grave estrés postraumático ya que el entrenamiento para suprimir sus emociones se fue al carajo desde ahora.

**Flashback no Jutsu**

-¡¿Cómo fue que ese miserable destruyó a un grupo de ANBUs bien entrenados?! -exclamó el viejo Halcón de Guerra furioso.

-¡Un demonio flotó sobre mí y voló a uno del grupo con su rasho láser!—dijo enloquecido el pobre ANBU Root. Algo claramente lo habia perturbado porque según el reporte oficial no pudo haber sido ese tal "rasho láser" el culpable de las lesiones encontradas en los cinco ANBU.

**Flashback no Jutsu. Kai **

Por la falta de personal, ahora tendría que suspender el asesinato de parejas en Raíz ya que no podía perder más candidatos y tenía que reemplazar esas valiosas perdidas pero llegaría un día en que lograría hacerse del increíble poder del Uzumaki y sería su boleto al dominio del mundo ninja.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se daba su tiempo en el recinto del baño con onsen, no había dicho a su ama bonita que al beber algo de la sangre de los ANBUs Root había adquirido los conocimientos de Raíz en lo que ellos comprendían y era una abominación incluso para él. De verdad Shimura Danzõ estaba enfermo.

-"No, estaba tan hambriento de poder como ama Hinata de los roles de canela aunque eso era una pésima analogía.." –había aportado Minato a los pensamientos de su hijo –"siempre he sabido que el camarada de armas de Sandaime-sama era alguien a tener en cuenta de nunca dar la espalda.."

-"Apuesto a que querría usarte de arma para asegurar la supremacía de Konoha ttebane" –fue el aporte de su madre a sus pensamientos

-"recuerdas en tu primer encuentro con el viejo Hiruzen?" –Alucard fue quien ahora daba su aporte –"ese otro anciano de mierda me parece aún peor, ya sabes que no merecía el perdón por no haber impedido que su alumno te robara de los cuneros"

-"y el querer que no tuvieras relación con los Hyuuga para garantizar tu lealtad como Jinchuriki al Hokage, te digo que tiene boleto asegurado al mismo infierno donde tus ancestros vampiros lo torturarían por la eternidad.." –termino diciendo Kurama ante su impresión del viejo Sarutobi.

-Bien, lo voy a matar pero a su debido tiempo. Me refiero al Halcón de Guerra.. Quiero jugar con él un rato, jajaja. Voy a deleitarme con sus pobres intentos de controlar algo que no puede, ttebayo -declaró el Nosferatu para terminar de bañarse y después irse a vestir, para luego ir a buscar a su ama bonita y ver que estaba haciendo, ya se ocuparía del par de ancianos en otra ocasión.

**OMAKE**

Un día, Naruto como siempre andaba con su ama bonita a solas aunque tenía la sensación de que alguien los observaba.

-"¿Eran otra vez esos desgraciados de Kumo que querían llevársela? No, estos chakra eran más poderosos y a la vez muy similares a los Hyuuga ttebayo.." -¿Irán a comprar algunas cosas ttebayo? -preguntó el rubio a Hanamei.

-Así es, Hinata debe saber cómo ser una buena ama de casa si quiere ser tu esposa -explicó la peliazul mayor.

-Madre, no le de alas a Naruto-kun! -le dijo molesta la niña.

-Váyanse con cuidado ttebayo

-¿Pensé que ibas a protestar e insistir en venir como siempre? -comentó Hinata de forma sospechosa.

-Anko las va a alcanzar.. Tengo algo que hacer, ttebayo..

Con esa excusa las mujeres se fueron y Naruto, teniendo unos segundos para comunicarse con su draculina para ordenarla a seguir a su ama bonita, una vez asegurado ese pendiente se fue a seguir esas presencias no deseadas ya que sentía su olor aun si su chakra desaparecía.

-Papá, ya se fue la linda chica -mencionó un niño albino con ojos cerrados.

-Dentro de 10 años vamos a venir por ella para hacerla tu esposa -declaró un adulto muy parecido al niño.

-¡Así los quería agarrar, puercos! -se escuchó a un Naruto muy molesto y movido por los celos.

Aunque para el rubio no eran un peligro, era evidente que tenían algo entre manos con su ama bonita como para querer desposarla y el niño tenía un chakra muy poderoso que podría darle muchos problemas si lo llegaba a desarrollar y descuidarse.

-Lárgate de aquí, humano infeliz -declaró el invasor usando su chakra para repeler a Naruto. Sin embargo, éste se sujetó fuerte y el rubio platinado notó que estos sujetos no abrían los ojos para nada, por lo que pensó que lo subestimaban.

-Abran esos párpados para que vean como termino con sus vidas ttebayo-declaró Naruto molesto.

-No tenemos ojos -mencionó el niño albino corroborando esto.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes? -se preguntó el vampiro. En ese instante, el invasor sacó una granada de luz que quien sabe cómo la obtuvo y la lanzó contra Naruto. El brilló cegó momentáneamente al Uzumaki para después ver que se habían escapado de alguna forma.

-¡Malditos cobardes, algún día los buscaré, los encontraré y los mataré! -exclamó furioso el Nosferatu dando de pataletas como un niño berrinchudo.

En algún lugar lejano, esos dos habían logrado teletransportarse con un sello especial de su clan que se reveló como un signo de media luna. El adulto había notado que tenía las de perder y no le quedó más de otra que aplicar la famosa frase de: Soldado que se retira sirve para otra guerra.

-Escúchame bien, Toneri. Hasta que no hayas entrenado bien tus poderes no enfrentes a este niño, sino no vas a poder raptar a la Princesa Byakugan -le explicó el albino mayor.

-Entendido, padre.. –asintió confundido el chico, con una mala sensación de aquel niño que los había interrumpido.

-Volvamos a la Luna, este lugar es peligroso

Cuando Hinata volvió, notó a Naruto más gruñón de lo normal y decía cosas sobre albinos cobardes ladrones de amas bonitas aunque no entendió el contexto y lo ignoró sin pensar que esto le traería problemas en 10 años pero eso es problema para otra ocasión.

Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aqui. Al fin el primer capitulo como deberia haber terminado hace semanas pero infelizmente en mi país estamos atravesando la cuarentena impuesta por la Pandemia del CoVid19, una cepa muy virulenta del Coronavirus, y estando yo en el sector sanitario publico estoy en el grupo de riesgo, por eso les pido que laven sus manos con agua y jabon, mucho jugo de limón y otros cítricos, el alcohol en gel es fijador no les elimina el virus, procuren de salir lo minimo posible de sus casas, obedezcan las indicaciones sanitarias y cuídense..

Estoy procurando de continuar cada obra, y esta vez ha sido Vampire Kitsune, como los demas proyectos no lo dejare abandonado, de a poco voy construyendo, y por eso pido paciencia..

Un saludo especial a **Pegasister Geishiken**, **jf310707**, **bastidaswilliam2005** y **Kimberly Martinez** por sus review, gracias totales!

Siguiendo con mis obras, tengo algunos proyectos que deseo que sigan: Gundam Kitsune, Team 3 Iwa, NaruHina Fans Assamble, el cuarto aún está en proceso para ser publicado, como siempre insisto, No estoy abandonando Tamashī no Yũgõ pero saldrá apenas termine un capítulo, por eso deben ser pacientes, que si la Musa me permite terminare hasta el epilogo jeje. Reitero, no abandono **Tamashī no Yũgõ**, sino que hay un calendario no oficial que voy siguiendo, asi que no desesperen.

Una mención de honor para **animebot02** quien me ha honrado con realizar un homenaje al usar parte de mis obras como un Universo Alterno para ser visto por los personajes de Naruto, la obra es **Naruverso** por lo que les invito a que le den una oportunidad para leerla.

Sin olvidar las obras de **Emperor92** y **javipozos** quienes tienen sus fic Selfinsert con algunos colegas como sus compañeros de aventuras, así también a **Pegasister Geishiken** quien empleo mi personaje Riki Senryaku como parte de su fic. Y también no olviden de pasar por el canal **kunoichi 09** donde está subiendo los capítulos de Tamashī no Yũgõ. También hago mención a una querida amiga con quien he colaborado con un granito de arena a su fic _Luna mia ¡MIA!_ De **Hinata Hyuga –NxH**; y **mirai yami** tiene dos fic muy buenos llamados _Demon Hunter_ y _Un ninja que solo quiere quedarse en casa. Recomendadisimos._

Esto me lleva a compartir estas noticias: tengo un grupo de colegas escritores de Elite, quienes hemos empezado un proyecto en conjunto llamado **NaruHina Fans, Assamble. **Los involucrados (**Regina Alba Blossom, Emperor92, javipozos, Pegasister Geishiken, OTAKUfire Serpiente de Obsidiana, dante21, Sebas602, Kevin4491, animebot02**) estaremos publicando en simultaneo el mismo fic, por lo que aprovecho para invitarlos a conocerlos; en mi apartado de autores favoritos están mis colegas; y creo que es todo, solo recordarles por favor que apoyen la campaña "**Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario**" que es a favor de la campaña de voz y voto : porque dar a favorito y follow, y no dejar un review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.

Lectores si. Acosadores no.

Arigatou Gozaimazu

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


End file.
